A New Tale of Sweeney Todd
by Todd666
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Mrs. Lovett had told Sweeney the entire truth about his wife. Chps 1-5 are a lot like the movie. Chp 6 and up, completely different! Sweeney/Lovett not right away
1. Lovett's History Lesson

**Hi, this is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it, it's my take on the story if Mrs. Lovett had told the truth about Lucy. Please read and review!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd made his way through the twisted streets of London on one rainy, Thursday morning in mid August. His mind was far from easy as he brushed by familiar scenes from his haunted past. Every time the troubled man would make a wrong turn, he'd growl in frustration. After twenty minutes of wondering, Sweeney Todd found what he was looking for, Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe.

It was another boring day for Eleanor Lovett, the infamous meat pie maker of London. She turned her head slightly and glared at the foul-looking pies that were cooking in her little oven. With a sigh, she turned back to her current task of chopping up vegetables, not hearing her shop door opening or seeing the man who entered.

Sweeney Todd was shocked when he saw how much time had changed his former landlady, Eleanor Lovett. Her, once flowing red hair was messy and tied up on the top of her head. She had heavy shadows under her eyes and looked depressed. Sweeney let the door close loudly to catch the pie maker's attention.

"Oh! A customer!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, jumping up and rushing to the man at her door. She took him by the shoulders and led him to a near-by table.

"Ye gave me quite the fright, dear," Eleanor stated as the pushed him into a seat. He looked up at her, taken aback by her pushiness.

"Wot I mean to say is tha' I haven't seen a customer for weeks! Sit tight, I'll get ye a pie…" She rushed back to her counter and pulled her nasty pies out of the oven, where she became defeated again.

"Mind you, I can hardly blame them…these are probably the worst pies in London…" She muttered as she took a plate out of her dusty cabinet. Sweeney Todd watched her as she prepared his food. Mrs. Lovett slowly made her way back to him, setting the food on the table.

"Here ye go, dearie. Hopes ye got a strong stomach!" She added as she watched him pick up the pie. He stared at it unsurely, eventually taking a bite. After almost gagging, Sweeney forced himself to eat the nasty food. Again, the baker sighed heavily.

"I know it's foul…meat's gotten so sodden expensive tha' I couldn' afford it any more… Wot's ye eatin' is only filling, dear." Sweeney, after a bit of hesitation, went to take another bite, but Mrs. Lovett snatched the pie from him.

"No need for that, sir. I'll get ye some Ale to wash out the taste instead."

"Uh…" Ignoring the protest, Mrs. Lovett went back to the counter and threw the pie in the trash. She then poured some Ale into a dusty mug and brought it back to Sweeney Todd. She gave him a weak smile.

"You can have tha' on the house, dear," She said as she went back to the vegetable she was cutting. After a few minutes of silence, Mrs. Lovett looked up to see that the man was still in the shop, staring at her as he drank his Ale.

"Ah…Ye probably wonderin' why I can't afford meat, aren't'cha?" She asked, smirking slightly. He didn't say anything.

"Well, y'see sir, me 'usband died five years back, he did. So, it became harder to run the shop on me own, y'see…" She gestured her head towards the window behind Sweeney, glaring out of it as she spoke.

"An' wot really did me in was tha' little Nit across th' street. Mrs. Mooney, she is. 'as her own pie shop, too. Stole me remainin' customers, she did…" Mrs. Lovett hit an unlucky Cockroach with her rolling pin as she spoke.

"I think I know her secret, though. Eva since she's come along, I noticed tha' all of her neighbors' cat's 'ave gone missin'. Seeing meat's so expensive an' she's a widow like me, I think she's been poppin' pussies in her pies!

"Course, could be tha' I'm bitter, but she does seem th' type to do that…" Mrs. Lovett finally finished the vegetable she was cutting. She watched her mystery customer as he took another sip from his mug.

"Trust me, dearie. It'll take more than that to get tha' taste out. Come with me," She said as she left her post, "I got some fine gin in me Parlor." As Mrs. Lovett headed out of the shop, Sweeney followed close behind. He took a seat on Mrs. Lovett's couch as she got the bottle of Gin from her drawer. It was then that he finally spoke to her.

"You've got a room over the shop, haven't you?" She glanced at him, nodding.

"If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

"Up there? No one will go near it," She said as she put the Gin away. She slowly looked over to him, recognizing his voice from a far away memory.

"People think it's haunted…" She said softly, bringing his Gin to him. Sweeney raised his eyebrows.

"Haunted?"

"Yeah…and, who's to say they're wrong?" She sat beside him, taking a sip from her glass. He looked at his own glass as she looked him over.

"Y'see, years ago, something 'appened up there…somethin' not very nice…" Mrs. Lovett took another sip, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, she continued her tale.

"There was a barber an' his wife who used to live up there fifteen years back. The barber was a nice bloke who wouldn' harm a fly. He was the proper artist with a knife, but got transported for life on wot I call a trumped up charge…he was so beautiful…

"Barker his name was…Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?" Sweeney asked without looking at Mrs. Lovett.

"Foolishness, nothing more. He had this wife, y'see. Her name was Lucy. Sweetest thing ye'd eva meet. Ye can kinda say tha' she was the reason tha' her 'usband was transported. The thing is, this Judge by the name o' Turpin was mad for her. It was him who transported poor Ben off to Australia. Wonted him out of 'is way, he did. Nasty bloke still resides in London…

"That's beside the point. Anyway, Turpin would send Lucy a flower ever'day before an' after Ben was shipped off. Course, she'd ignore 'im. She'd just stay up in tha' apartment, taking care of her child, Johanna, an' cryin' 'bout the loss of her 'usband.

"One night, the Beadle comes to pay her a visit. He tells her that the Judge is all contrite. Wonts her to come to his house tha' night to talk things over. So, she goes with the Beadle to Turpin's place." Mrs. Lovett took another sip of Gin, not taking her eyes off of Sweeney.

"Of course, when she goes there, they're 'aving this ball all in masks. When she realizes tha' she knows none o' the guests, she get's so tormented tha' she starts to drink! All in the while, she asks for Judge Turpin, but can't find 'im. Wot she doesn't realize is tha' 'e was there all along! An' he was anythin' but contrite!

"Poor Lucy was slumped on this rounded couch, wasted from drinkin'. Suddenly, Judge Turpin shows up and jumps her, rapin' her right then and there! She cries out for help, poor dear, but no one helps atoll! Instead they all pointed and laughed--"

"NOOO!" Sweeney Todd shouted, jumping out of his seat. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, a bit startled by the sudden action.

"Would no one…have mercy on her?"

"…so, it is you…! Benjamin Barker…!" Mrs. Lovett whispered, slowly standing up. Sweeney turned and looked at her.

"Where is she…where's Lucy?"

"Lucy…is not how ye remember her, Ben…shortly after the rape; she tried to poison herself with Arsenic. Instead o' killing her, it made her go mad…she got shipped off to Bedlam for a few years before me an' Albert paid to get 'er out…but, tha' didn't last too long 'cause me Albert kicked her out to live on the streets…" Mrs. Lovett whispered. Sweeney took a step closer to Mrs. Lovett; his eyes were full of mixed emotions.

"But, she's still in London? Not Bedlam?"

"Yes, she's still in London. I'll take you to her if ye want, Mr. Barker…"

"…yes…take me to her, Mrs. Lovett…"


	2. The Barber and the Beggar

**Here's chapter two! Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter isn't as long as chapter one, but it's not terribly short either. Read and enjoy(and review, too)!**

Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett silently made their way through the streets of London, looking for one particular beggar who was once the wife of Benjamin Barker. Mrs. Lovett placed her hand in front of Sweeney when she spotted Lucy.

"That's her over there," She whispered to him. Sweeney carefully approached the beggar, shocked by her appearance. Lucy, too, spotted and started to approach him. She sang a sad song as they got closer:

_Alms! Alms!_

_For a miserable woman…_

_On a miserable,_

_Chilly_

_Mornin'…_

"Lucy…" Sweeney whispered. The beggar stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"How ye know me name, sir?"

"It's me, Lucy…it's Ben!" He took a step closer, giving her his characteristic grin that Benjamin Barker would always give whenever he was happy. Her eyes lit up.

"Ben…?" She whispered. He nodded, eyes sparkling just like they used to. She grinned, too, but it was more like a snarl. She pulled up her ragged dress and began to sing a crude song:

'_Ow would you like a lil' muff, dear?_

_For old times sakes, dear?_

_We can 'ave us another kid!_

Sweeney backed away from Lucy, taken aback by her song. Things got worse when she spotted Mrs. Lovett. She ran over to her, singing:

_Why don't'cha let me 'ave some fun, dear?_

_With ye cunt, dear?_

_I'll do it for some Alms!_

Lucy went to lunge for Mrs. Lovett, but was grabbed from behind by Sweeney Todd. He turned her to face him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lucy!" He yelled, shaking her. She shrank under his grip. Horrified with his own actions, Sweeney let her go. She backed away from him. Sweeney carefully approached her.

"Come back home with us, Lucy…please--"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lucy screamed. She bolted into the crowd near by, eventually out of sight and long gone. Sweeney stared at the spot that Lucy had been standing in, horrified by what he had just witnessed. Without warning he turned and angrily shoved Mrs. Lovett to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER BECOME THIS WAY?" He roared at her.

"I did ever'thin' tha' I could! Ye wonder why I'm so broke? It's because me an' Albert used most of our earnings to free 'er from Bedlam! It was me 'usband who threw 'er to th' streets! You remember 'ow he was, don't you?" Mrs. Lovett yelled back, both in fear and in anger. Sweeney looked away from her, letting her up.

"…yes, I remember…" He muttered, feeling bad about his outburst. Mrs. Lovett relaxed a bit.

"It'll be alright. She'll come through soon enough, my dear. An' you can 'ave yer old apartment back, free of charge. Life's been tough on ye and I think you deserve a brake, Mr. Barker--"

"No," He cut her off, turning to face her.

"Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd, now. Sweeney Todd and he will have his revenge…" He said in a low growl. Mrs. Lovett was quiet for a minute.

"…alright, Mr. Todd. Let's go home." In silence, the two of them headed back to Fleet Street.

* * *

** I know it's not the best, but chapter three is longer and better! CHp. Three is coming up soon!**


	3. The Contest

**Here's chapter three. Unlike chapter two, this chapter is pretty long. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett unlocked the dusty old door to the apartment above her pie shop with Sweeney Todd directly behind her. She opened up the door and entered the apartment. It, too, had become gloomy like its former master. Sweeney stood in the doorway, transfixed. Mrs. Lovett took notice.

"Come on in, Love. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"…" After some hesitation, Sweeney entered the apartment, heading straight for a dusty crib that once belonged to his daughter, Johanna.

"What became of me daughter?" He whispered.

"…he's got 'er…adopted her as 'is own, he did."

"That pious PIG!" Sweeney Todd growled, slamming his fists on the floor. He collapsed in front of the crib, shaking with fury.

"I've spent fifteen years rotting in Hell, Mrs. Lovett…fifteen years, I've been dreamin' of coming home to a wife and child…! Now, they're lost…" Mrs. Lovett went over to comfort him.

"You haven't lost 'em, Ben--"

"_Don't_…call me that name…"

"…Mr. Todd, they are not lost," She whispered. Sweeney turned and looked up at the baker straight in the eyes.

"My wife is insane…and me daughter is oblivious to who her true parents are. To top it off, my own flesh and blood is bein' raised by the **pig** who ruined my life and family!

"So, yes, Mrs. Lovett. They _are_ lost." Sweeney turned back to the crib and buried his face in his hands. Mrs. Lovett felt horrible for him, wanting to comfort him. Suddenly, she remembered why she had brought him up to the apartment in the first place. Mrs. Lovett quickly made her way to the other side of the room, catching Sweeney Todd's attention. He watched her as she removed one of the dusty floor boards, taking something out of its grave. He got up and walked over, bending down in front of Mrs. Lovett as she removed a fancy box out of a pouch.

"When they came for the girl, I hid them," She said as she opened the box to reveal a very expensive set of razors.

"I knew tha' if ye ever returned, ye'd want these back."

"…" Sweeney said nothing as he picked up one of the razors, letting it glisten in the light from the large window.

"…my friend…I've come home…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett watched him curiously as he brought the razor closer to him, stroking it as if it was alive.

"You'll soon drip precious rubies…"

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett spoke timidly. Sweeney looked at her.

"I need your help," He said flatly, putting the razor in his jacket.

"Of course," She answered. He looked out the apartment's big window, fiddling with the box that contained his "friends".

"I am going to challenge the local barber. You are going to take me to him."

"Alright. He'll be th' market this afternoon since today's Thursday."

"Good…" Sweeney whispered. The two stood in silence until Sweeney noticed that Mrs. Lovett was still in the room. He turned his head slightly.

"Leave me," He said softly. Mrs. Lovett turned and left the room. Sweeney looked out the great window again, clutching his concealed razor.

_I will make them __**all**__ pay, Lucy…_

* * *

The market was busy, as always. Mrs. Lovett guided Sweeney Todd to where Adolfo Pirelli, the local barber, holds his show.

"'E's here every Thursday, he is. Th' little phony is all the rage in London, these days…" Mrs. Lovett muttered when they got to their destination. They were in a big crowd surrounding a small stage. On the stage was a boy who wore ratty clothing. Mrs. Lovett read the signs hung on the stage.

"'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir'? Bloody ridiculous…" She muttered. She turned to say something to Sweeney, but noticed that his attention was intently on someone else in the crowd. The person was Beadle Bamford, a nasty man who was one of the many responsible for the downfall of Benjamin Barker. Sweeney reached inside his jacket for his razor and went to go after the Beadle when Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You'll get 'im soon enough, just not here," She said softly. Sweeney Todd considered her words and he put his razor back into his coat, not taking his eyes off of the Beadle. Suddenly, the boy on the stage began to beat on a loud drum, catching Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention perlease?" The boy yelled, silencing the crowd.

"Do ye wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair wot ought not to be there?" The boy spoke in rhymes, sounding cheerful but looked far from it. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett exchanged glances.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, for now one, you can awaken at ease! You will, never again, have a worry or care. I will show you a miracle marvel that's rare!" The crowd gathered closer, obviously buying the boy's words.

"It's yellow and you're about to see somethin' wot rose from the dead--" The boy removed his hat to reveal a head of long and yellow hair, "On the top of me head!" Again, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett exchanged glances.

"'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! That's wot did the trick, sir! True, sir, true."

"Was it quick, boy?" One man yelled from the crowd.

"Did it in a tick, sir. Just like an elixir ought to do! How about a bottle, mister? Only cost a penny, guaranteed!" The boy opened up a bottle of the elixir and began to rub its contents on the head of a bald man.

"Rub a minute…stimulatin', isn't it? Soon, you'll have to thin it once a week!" Sweeney Todd glanced at Mrs. Lovett, winking at her.

"Pardon me, ma'am. What's that awful stench?"

"Are we standin' near an open drench?" She answered, playing along.

"Must be standing near an open drench!" Sweeney said rather loudly, catching the crowd's attention.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir! Anything more slick, sir? Soon sprouts curls!" The boy yelled out, throwing bottles to the crowd. Sweeney caught one and opened it.

"Try Pirelli's! When they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick off the girls! Wonna buy a bottle mister--"

"What is this?" Sweeney cut in, staring at the bottle in his hand with disgust.

"Wot is that?" Eleanor piped in, taking the bottle from Sweeney.

"Smells like piss."

"Smells like wot??--EW!" The people in the crowd began to sniff their own bottles upon hearing this.

"'E's right! It does smell like piss!" One man yelled.

"Looks like piss. This is piss. Piss with ink," Sweeney Todd stated as others tossed their bottles to the ground in disgust. The boy on the stage began to panic.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir!"

"Keep it off your boot, sir. Eats right through."

"Yes, buy Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it!"

"Flies do, too!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, causing the entire crowd to laugh. Even Sweeney managed to give her a small smile. All of the sudden, a man came bursting out from behind a curtain on the stage. It was Pirelli and his face was as red as a tomato.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli! Da king of da barbers!" He roared, silencing the crowd.

"I wish-a to know-a who has-a da nerve-a to say that MY ELIXIR IS PISS! Who says this foolishness?" After a moment, someone broke the silence.

"I do," Sweeney Todd said simply. Pirelli glared at him as he walked forward.

"I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir. And, I say to you, that it is nothing but an arrant fraud concocted from piss and ink." As he said this, the crowd gasped and Pirelli intensified his glare.

"Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings. Yet, I wager, that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. You see these razors?" Sweeney faced the crowd, taking out two of his friends.

"I lay them against five pounds. Either accept my challenge," He said as he faced Pirelli again, "Or admit yourself a sham." Pirelli, after getting a good look at the razors, smiled at the crowd.

"You hear this foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret-a his-a folly!" Pirelli dramatically removed his cape.

"Toby!" He barked. Toby scurried onto the stage. Sweeney smiled and faced the crowd.

"Who's for a free shave?" He asked. Two people volunteered. Sweeney spotted the Beadle in the crowd.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors…" The Beadle sneered as he approached the stage. Sweeney restrained himself from going at the man's throat when he saw Mrs. Lovett staring at him intensely as she handed him his supplies. When the two barbers got their supplies and customers ready, the Beadle blew his whistle to start the contest. As Pirelli boasted, Sweeney Todd took his time on his task. When he finished applying the lather, he studied the face he was about to shave. With mush speed and grace, Sweeney shaved the face in less than ten seconds.

"The winner is Todd!" Beadle Bamford yelled, obviously impressed. Pirelli gaped at Sweeney's work, completely dumfounded. When he regained his composure, he approached Sweeney Todd with the phoniest smile upon his face.

"I bow to skills far superior to my own," He sneered.

"The five pounds," Sweeney said coolly, holding out his hands. Pirelli angrily jammed his hand into his purse and handed Sweeney Todd the money.

"May the good Lord smile upon you…until we meet again," He said through gritted teeth.

"Come, Toby!" Pirelli said, turning and angrily slapping Toby across the face. Toby scurried behind the curtain with an angry Pirelli following him. Mrs. Lovett was visibly upset when she heard Pirelli beating the boy.

"Poor lad…'aving to put up with that," She muttered. Sweeney was about to say something to her when he spotted Beadle Bamford approaching them.

"Sweeney Todd, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where did you say your establishment was, sir?" The Beadle asked in his slimy voice. When Sweeney didn't answer right away, Mrs. Lovett spoke for him.

"He'll be runnin' 'is establishment above me Meat Pie Shoppe in Fleet Street in a few days," She said as she put Sweeney's coat back on him. Sweeney nodded, staring at the Beadle.

"I just moved here today, sir."

"Well, you'll see me before the week is out. So, be sure it's open before then," The Beadle answered, giving Sweeney Todd a toothy smile full of rotting teeth.

"Oh, it will be…oh, and Bamford?"

"Yes?"

"I guarantee that you'll get the closest shave you've ever gotten without a penny's charge…" Sweeney said softly with a hint of a growl in his voice. The Beadle tipped his hat and left.

"Come on, Love," Mrs. Lovett said as she took Sweeney by the sleeve. He continued to stare at the Beadle until he was out of sight. After a minute, Sweeney Todd followed Mrs. Lovett back to Fleet Street to fix up his shop.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too long. Chapter 4 won't be as long. I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Wait

**Hello! Here's chp. 4! Sorry if this is too much like the movie script. This factor will change in a chapter or two. Other than that, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was another gloomy day in London. Sweeney Todd stared out the huge window in his newly-furnished Barber Shoppe, lost in his thoughts. He thought about his beloved Lucy, who was now a mad prostitute roaming the streets. Sweeney thought about the last time he had seen her when things were still normal. Lucy and himself were in the park with their baby, Johanna. It had been the perfect day. Suddenly, Sweeney was torn from his memory by the sound of someone kicking his shop door. He turned to see that it was Mrs. Lovett, indicating that she wanted him to open up the door for her. After a minute, Sweeney headed over and opened his door. Mrs. Lovett heaved by him, carrying a large, wooden chair that looked very heavy. It amazed Sweeney Todd that petite Mrs. Lovett could carry something so large and heavy. He watched her as she placed the chair down with a large THUD. She, herself collapsed in it, breathing heavily. Sweeney Todd didn't say anything to her. Instead, he went back to the window and began to sharpen his razor.

"It's not much of a chair, but it'll do," She sighed, regaining her breath. The barber quickened his sharpening on his "friend".

"Me Albert used to sit in this thing, he did. Sat in it all day after 'is knee gave out with gout. "'E would've still been alive if he didn' eat 'imself to death--"

"Why doesn't the Beadle come?" Sweeney Todd growled, indicating that he wasn't listening to Mrs. Lovett at all. She rolled her eyes.

"Before the week's out…that what he said…"

"And, who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday," She drawled with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Sweeney turned and glared at her, throwing his razor-sharpener across the room. Mrs. Lovett quickly raised herself from the chair, giving him a concerned look.

"You need to calm yourself, dearie," Mrs. Lovett said softly. Sweeney turned away and began to pace around. Mrs. Lovett got in front of him and gently grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wot's your rush, Mr. Todd? There's no need to distress yeself like this." He gave her a look and pulled away. Mrs. Lovett sighed slightly and continued her efforts to calm the troubled barber.

"Ye need to be patient."

"…"

"Wait."

"…" Sweeney Todd glanced at her before going to the large window. Mrs. Lovett followed him, not giving up.

"Think thing through, dear. Once it bobbles, wot's there for ye to do? Let it brew an' wait." Mrs. Lovett's words did seem to calm Sweeney Todd down, so she decided to change the subject.

"Y'know, this place needs some life in it. Maybe some flowers, like Daisies, would go good in 'ere. Don't ye think that'd be nice, Mr. Todd?" He began to pace again.

"And the Judge? When do we get to him?"

"Oh, can't you think of nothin' _else_?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed loudly as Sweeney headed out of his shop. Mrs. Lovett gave out a frustrated sigh and followed him.

"Always broodin' away on yer wrongs for wot happened, heaven knows, 'ow many years ago! Git inside, now!" She hissed as she pulled him back into the shop. She sat him down in his new chair, trying to think of how she should ease his agitated mind.

"Time's real fast, y'know," She stated after a minute. Sweeney kept his stare on the wall ahead of him. Mrs. Lovett knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up underneath her. She ignored that and continued to try and ease him.

"Silly man…holf the fun is to plan the plan!" He looked at her. She smiled at him lovingly, giving his shoulder a soft pat as she got up.

"All good things come to those who can wait," Mrs. Lovett said softly as she headed towards the large window. After a minute, Sweeney Todd got up and joined her.

"Wot do ye think would go nice in 'ere, Mr. T?"

"Hm?" He grunted, acknowledging that he was, for once, listening.

"Daisies or Gillyflowers?" She asked. Before either of them could say another word, the shop door burst open.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. Now, I wonder who bursted into Sweeney's shop...?**


	5. The Truth about Sweeney Todd

**Ha! That was quick! The reason why I'm popping out chapters so quick is that I might not be able to post for a few days. Read and enjoy what I got! I love reviews, too!**

* * *

"Mr. Todd, I need your help," gasped a young sailor by the name of Anthony. Sweeney walked over to the boy, placing his hand on his back.

"Slow down, boy. Sit down," The barber said softly. Anthony complied, sitting quickly in the old chair.

"Wot's the matter, lad?" Mrs. Lovett asked, joining Sweeney at his side.

"There is this girl, a sad girl who needs my help. She sits at her window everyday, singing sadly. Her name is Johanna and she has this monstrous guardian who keeps her locked up. He's a judge of some sort…Turpin is his name…" Upon hearing this, Sweeney's eyes widened as he quickly glanced at Mrs. Lovett.

"I am planning on taking her away with me to Plymouth tonight, but I need a place to keep her while I fetch the Coach," Anthony said quickly, staring at Sweeney Todd with pleading eyes.

"Can she stay here, Mr. Todd? It'll only be for an hour or so…"

"The girl can come…" Sweeney whispered. Anthony jumped up merrily.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd! Mrs.…"

"Lovett, son," Eleanor answered. Anthony beamed at them both before he dashed out of the shop. After the sailor left, Mrs. Lovett gave Sweeney a sound pat on the back.

"You're in luck, me dear!" She beamed. However, Sweeney wasn't as enthusiastic.

"This is bloody brilliant…" He muttered.

"You should be happy, Mr. Todd! Ye'll see yer daughter again by this ev'ning!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed. Sweeney Todd turned and stared at her intently.

"She won't know that I'm her real father! That and she'll be carried off with that sailor lad!" As he yelled, Sweeney slowly approached Mrs. Lovett, finally stopping a few inches away from her.

"Don't fret, Mr. T. Tha' boy 'as a good soul. Besides, it's better him takin' care of yer daughter than Turpin. Isn't it?" She said strongly, trying to not be intimidated by how close he was to her. Sweeney's stare softened slightly. After a minute, he backed off, allowing Mrs. Lovett to breathe normally again.

"I suppose you're right…" He muttered. Mrs. Lovett gave him a small smile. He turned his attention to the small window near the corner of the room, glaring out of it at someone approaching the shop. Mrs. Lovett joined him to see who it was. It was Pirelli and Toby who were approaching.

"Hello. Wot's he doin' 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett muttered, feeling uneasy. Sweeney looked at her.

"Keep the boy downstairs."

"Right." Mrs. Lovett left the Barber Shoppe as Sweeney started to dust off the old chair Mrs. Lovett had given him.

* * *

"Is Mr. Todd eevailable?" Pirelli asked Mrs. Lovett as she descended down the stairs.

"Yes, 'e is," She replied coolly. She noticed a banged-up Toby beside the Italian.

"Do ye mind if yer assistant has some of me meat pies in me shop while 'e waits?" It took a moment for Pirelli to register what she was asking of him.

"Sure, sure. Whateeva you want," He said impatiently. Mrs. Lovett gave Pirelli a good glare as she put a loving arm around Toby.

"Come on, dear. Hopes ye teeth are strong!"

"Come in," Sweeney replied after hearing Pirelli knocking on his door. Pirelli entered the shop, giving his phony smile to Sweeney Todd.

"Mr. Todd," He sneered.

"Signor Pirelli."

"Call me Davey," Replied Pirelli in a cockney accent. Sweeney raised his eyebrows slightly, watching Davey remove his coat and gloves.

"I would like me five pounds back, if ye don't mind."

"Why?"

"Y'see, ye entered our little bargain under false pretences, my friend. So, you should be more specific in the future," Davey said quietly. Sweeney was getting annoyed.

"And, I'll be taking holf yer profits. Share and share alike…Benjamin Barker." Sweeney froze in his place. Davey turned and looked at him.

"Ye don't remember me, do you? I was only a lad when ye hired me for a couple of weeks to sweep up the hair in ye shop. I remember yer razors…and, I remember you. Ye can say tha' you were an inspiration to me, Mr. Barker." Sweeney kept his back to Davey as he walked over to the boiling kettle of water.

"I'd really hate to see yer shipped off again. Don't make me go runnin' to my old friend, Beadle Bamford. Do we have a deal…?" Davey transformed his voice into Pirelli's, "a-meester Sweeney Todd?" Pirelli began to laugh. That was the final straw. Sweeney grabbed the kettle and swung around, bashing Pirelli in the head. Pirelli fell to the ground as Sweeney continued to beat him over and over again.

* * *

"At least ye got a nice head o' hair," Mrs. Lovett complimented the boy as he took another hungry bite into her pie.

"To tell you the truth, it gets awfully hot and itchy," Toby stated as he took off the wig to reveal a head of short, brown hair. Mrs. Lovett smiled kindly at him.

"So, 'ow did ye end up with that arse of an Italian upstairs?"

"Got me from the workhouse, he did. It was 'orrible livin' there…"Toby cut himself off, his face full of horror.

"Signor's got an appointment with the tailor! I gotta tell 'im or I'll get a good lashin'!" Before Mrs. Lovett could stop him, Toby dashed out of her shop. Mrs. Lovett looked up at the ceiling, feeling very uneasy.

* * *

"Signor, you have an appo--" Toby paused when he saw that the only person in Sweeney Todd's Barber Shoppe was Sweeney himself, pouring a cup of tea.

"Your Signor left a few minutes ago. You'd better catch up with him," Sweeney said coolly, not even looking at Toby. Toby didn't leave. Instead, he sat down on the large chest that contained his Signor. Sweeney turned, his eyes slightly widening when he saw that Pirelli's hand was sticking out.

"I should stay here and wait. If I don't, I'll be lashed for sure. He has a liking for the lashings…" Toby muttered, looking around the room.

"So…Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?"

"Yeah! She's a real lady!" Toby exclaimed happily.

"That, she is, my boy," Sweeney answered, silently annoyed at Mrs. Lovett for not keeping the boy downstairs.

"You're pretty impressive, too, sir." Sweeney's attention was now on the boy.

"Really, now?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah, that was amazin' barbering that I saw the other day. Way better than Signor!" Toby then quieted his voice, "Don't say that to Signor, though…he'd lash me for sure, he would." Sweeney saw Pirelli's hand twitch.

"Are you still hungry, lad?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Toby answered, looking at Sweeney with his curious eyes.

"I'm sure Mrs. Lovett wouldn't mind giving you another pie while you wait for your master," Sweeney said cheerfully as he led Toby to the door.

"I don't know…" Toby said unsurely.

"Tell you what…" Sweeney said as he placed his hand on Toby's shoulder, "Tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice pint of Gin!" Toby's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, sir!" With that said, Toby dashed out of the shop. After closing the door, Sweeney took a breath and slowly approached the chest. He opened it up, allowing Pirelli to raise himself up. Sweeney Todd unfolded his razor, not taking his eyes off his prey. As one hand firmly held Pirelli in place, the other glided the razor across the throat. Pirelli shook violently, thick blood squirting from his throat. When the shaking died down, Sweeney gently laid Pirelli back inside of the chest and closed it.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! Please review!**


	6. Death threats and Revenge

**Yay for chapter 6! This is my fav so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wonder wot's taking your Signor so long?" Mrs. Lovett asked after she poured Toby another pint of Gin.

"Don't know. Perhaps he decided to leave me high an' dry. He 'as threatened to do tha' countless times." Again, Mrs. Lovett looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, if he did, you're welcome to stay 'ere with me," Mrs. Lovett lulled. Toby looked at her and smiled widely.

"I'd like that!"

"Now, you stay here. I'm going to have a small chat with Mr. Todd upstairs." As she got up, Mrs. Lovett went to take the Gin when Toby placed his hand on it.

"Leave the Gin, please."

"Alright, but don't overdo it, She said both sternly and lovingly as she headed out of the shop. She climbed up the stairs to Sweeney's apartment and opened the door.

"Tha' boy sure loves 'is Gin!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she entered the Barber Shoppe. Sweeney Todd kept his back to her.

"So, do ye know when the Italian will be back? I want a word with him about the boy." Sweeney turned and faced her.

"He won't be coming back…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett gasped when she saw the blood on Sweeney's sleeve.

"Mr. T, you didn't!" All he did was look at her and the chest she was standing beside. Mrs. Lovett closed the shop door, not taking her eyes off of Sweeney Todd. She slowly opened the chest and peeked inside; gasping again as she quickly shut it. She stared at the wall in front of her before she turned to the barber.

"'Ave you gone barkin' mad?! Killing someone who 'as done you no wrong!" She yelled quietly. Sweeney couldn' look at her. He did, indeed, feel guilt for killing Pirelli.

"He was going to blackmail me…take half me profits…recognized me as Barker…" He managed to say. Mrs. Lovett relaxed a little, although she was still uneasy.

"Well, I suppose that's a different matter…" She muttered. After a minute, Sweeney finally looked at her, his eyes were alert.

"Send the boy up."

"Huh? Why?" Then, Mrs. Lovett realized what Sweeney meant by his words, "Oh, there's no need for that…" Sweeney took a step closer to her.

"Send him up!" He snarled. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"No." She said firmly. Sweeney's eyes widened, staring at Mrs. Lovett as if she was Judge Turpin himself. Mrs. Lovett, herself, intensified her own stare.

"Tha' boy is innocent, Mr. Todd. 'E has done you no harm. Besides, I told 'im tha' he could live with me if Pirelli 'abandoned' him. So, he won't be suspicious atoll." Sweeney relaxed slightly, looking away from her.

"Alright…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and was about to leave when she found herself being slammed up against the wall with a razor to her exposed throat. Sweeney stared darkly into her eyes.

"If he is to find himself interfering with my plans, I _will_ kill him. There will be consequences for _you_ as well." He pressed the blade against her neck, but not enough to harm her, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…" She whimpered. Sweeney Todd released her, surprised at himself. He watched the shaken Mrs. Lovett flee his shop, not even looking at him as she left.

_What's wrong with me…?_ Sweeney though to himself as he stared out the small window in his shop. He froze in place when he saw Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford down below. The Beadle was pointing to the Barber Shoppe. He saw the Judge nod and start to head towards the shop. Sweeney quickly ran to his stand and put on an old jacket to conceal his blood-stained sleeve. When the coat was completely on, he heard the door open.

"Mr. Todd?" Asked a deep and loathing voice from behind.

_Turpin…_

**Mr. Todd is abot to get revenge!...or is he?**

* * *


	7. Shaving Interruptions

**Here's Chapter 7. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"At your service," Sweeney Todd said politely to the man he longed to kill. The barber straightened himself up for the Judge, "An honor to receive your patronage, my lord."

"You know me, sir?" The Judge asked curiously.

"Who in this wide world…does not know the great Judge Turpin?" Sweeney answered smoothly, keeping his deadly gaze on the Judge.

"It's not very prepossessing….You moved here a few days ago, sir?" Judge Turpin asked as he looked around. Sweeney slowly approached him.

"Yes, sir. I'm not completely settled, so forgive the clutter." The Judge nodded slightly as he approached the barber's chair.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney asked as he removed the Judge's coat, "A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir. Sit!" The Judge turned and faced Sweeney Todd, looking him square in the eye.

"Do your best to make me more…attractive," The Judge untied his neck tie, "Give me a close shave, if you will?" Sweeney smiled evilly.

"The closest I ever gave…" Sweeney Todd muttered darkly. He began to whistle cheerfully, catching the Judge's attention.

"You're in a merry mood, today, Mr. Todd."

"It's your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next!" The barber exclaimed as he tied the white barber sheet around the Judge. The Judge smiled.

"'Tis true, sir, that love can still inspire the blood to pound or the heart leap higher. What more does men require from love?" The Judge asked. Sweeney mixed the lather in his cup.

"More than love, sir," He corrected.

"Then, what, sir?"

"Women!" Sweeney yelled happily even though his face showed something completely different.

"Ah, yes…women…" The Judge whispered dreamily. Sweeney glared at the back of his head with death in his eyes.

"Pretty women…" The barber whispered, thinking about his, once, beautiful Lucy and what the Judge had turned her into. Judge Turpin tilted his head back and closed his eyes, looking peaceful. Sweeney began to apply the lather to the Judge, not removing his eyes from his soon-to-be victim. When the barber was finished, he carefully unfolded his gleaming friend from its holster.

_Patience…_ He thought to himself, taking Mrs. Lovett's advice.

"Make haste, sir! I'm a busy man!" The Judge said impatiently. Sweeney Todd placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"My lord," He answered calmly, "And who, may it be said, is your intended, sir?" The Judge smiled dreamily.

"My ward," He answered. Sweeney Todd's eyes widened in fury, knowing that the Judge was referring to his Johanna.

"I am going to marry her," The Judge continued, fanning the flames of fury in the barber's heart.

"That's…wonderful…" Sweeney managed to spit out.

"She's as pretty as a rosebud."

"As pretty as her mother?" Sweeney accidentally asked.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, sir. Let's get started." And, so, the shave began. Sweeney moved slowly with his task, not taking his eyes off of the Judge's exposed throat.

"Pretty women are fascinating," The barber whispered. The Judge groaned in acknowledgement.

"I should know, Mr. Todd. I've had my fair share of women."

"Enlighten me," Sweeney growled, the Judge didn't notice the hate in the barber's voice.

"There was this one woman…the mother of my ward, who was beautiful. Her poor husband died many years ago, which broke her heart." Sweeney resisted from killing the Judge then and there. He needed to wait for the perfect opportunity.

"Did she die, too?"

"I don't know. She disappeared. Never seen her since…" Sweeney shaved more of the Judge's stubble off, his eyes full of fury.

"Pity," He spat. The Judge closed his eyes and relaxed. This was the perfect opportunity for Sweeney Todd to avenge Lucy. He slowly brought the razor to the Judge's neck, "Here's to--" The shop door suddenly busted open. Anthony came dashing in.

"Mr. Todd, I'm going to take Johanna with me tonight…" The sailor trailed off, in horror, when he spotted Judge Turpin glaring daggers at him.

"YOU!" The Judge snarled, jumping up and wiping the remaining lather from his face, "There, indeed, is a higher power guiding me. That my Johanna is to be carried off by the likes of you? I'll see to it that she is never seen by you or any other man!" The Judge then faced the dumfounded barber, "As for you, barber. It's all to clear what company you allow here. Treat them well, for you will have none of mine!" With that said, Judge Turpin stormed out of the shop, leaving a very pissed Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks...I hope you like the next chapter better!**


	8. Epiphany: You gotta Lovett!

**Yep. I'm up to chapter 8! I think you guys will like this one a lot! If you do or don't review anyway!**

* * *

"Mr. Todd, you have to help me!" Anthony begged, approaching Sweeney Todd. The barber kept his gaze on the floor.

"Out…"

"Mr. Todd, please!"

"Out."

"Mr. Todd--"

"**OUT!**" The barber yelled furiously. Anthony got the hint and dashed out of the shop. Not too long after, Mrs. Lovett ran into the shop, her face full of worry.

"All this shouting and running about…wot happened?"

"I had him…" Sweeney Todd whispered. Mrs. Lovett didn't hear him.

"Ye didn't refuse that boy to bring Johanna here, did ye? I mean, it's for the best an' all and ye need ta understa--"

"**I HAD HIM!** His throat was bear for me to slit…"

"There, there, dear. Calm down."

"No! **I HAD HIM!!**" Mrs. Lovett stared at Sweeney when she realized who he was referring to.

"The Judge?"

"YES! His throat was there and he'll never come again!" Sweeney began to pace. Mrs. Lovett was in a panic herself as she tried to calm the distressed barber down.

"Jesus Christ, Mr. Todd! I keep telling you--"

"WHEN??" He interrupted, twirling around to stare at Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd, please calm down!" He turned his back to her, ignoring her plea to him.

"Why did I wait?" He turned and glared at Mrs. Lovett with his wild eyes, "YOU told me wait! Now, he'll never come again!" Sweeney Todd paused, glaring out the window. Mrs. Lovett stayed still.

"…Mr. Todd?" She asked quietly. He said nothing for the longest time. This really made Mrs. Lovett worry for him. It was then that he finally spoke.

"They all deserve to die, Mrs. Lovett…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett was confused by the barber's words.

"Who, Mr. Todd?" After a minute, Sweeney slowly turned and faced Mrs. Lovett. His eyes glistened with death as he walked over to her.

"Everyone," He snarled as he roughly slammed her up against the wall. Mrs. Lovett's eyes were wide with terror.

"Mr. Todd--"

"Shut up!" Sweeney took the baker by the neck and led her to his chair. He then roughly flung her in it and got behind the chair, bringing a razor to her throat.

"Mr. Todd, please stop this!" She begged. Sweeney paused, letting his mind cool off. After a minute, he let Mrs. Lovett up. When Mrs. Lovett regained her composure, she finally spoke to Sweeney.

"Now, dear, we can't have you killing all of London just because the Judge escaped," She said sternly. Sweeney seemed to be staring off into space. Mrs. Lovett sighed and took Sweeney by the hand and led him down to her shop. She sat him down and poured him some Gin, thanking the gods that Toby was fast asleep in her parlor.

"They all deserve to die…" Sweeney muttered. Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Now, wot did I say upstairs? Yer not killin' all o' London! Jus' th' Judge an' the Beadle! Tha's all," Mrs. Lovett said sternly to Sweeney. He looked up at her.

"Those two were not the only ones responsible, Mrs. Lovett."

"Then, who else?"

"You were at me trial…you should know." Sweeney drawled. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened slightly.

"Ye want to kill all of them Jury members, too?" He gave her a look.

"They are all friends of the Judge. That trial was fixed by the lot of them and you know it," The barber said firmly, "So, they all deserve to die."

"Tha's all very well, but wot do you we do with all them bodies?" Again, Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a look.

"Bury 'em at night." She rolled her eyes.

"That'd be one thing if it was just one or three bodies. We're talking fourteen, actually, fifteen if ye count Pirelli upstairs! People would get suspicious if they saw us out late ever' night hauling somethin' shaped like a **body** off to who knows where!" Sweeney took another swing of Gin.

"You got that bake oven that you could burn 'em in," Sweeney suggested.

"Won't do. The smoke an' stench would raise suspicion," Mrs. Lovett sighed. She began to pace around, talking aloud to herself, "No one cares for the Judge, the Beadle, or any of their friends. Pirelli got no relatives to worry about…all those Jury members are old prunes, so they wouldn't have relatives…But, how to dispose of them all…?" Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett in the corner of his eye, feeling bad that he was dragging her into his mess. Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett stopped dead in her tracks. Sweeney perked up slightly.

"What is it?" He asked in his deadpan voice. Mrs. Lovett shook her head, ignoring him.

"No, no. Won't do atoll."

"What won't do, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked politely. Mrs. Lovett glanced at him, a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, dear. Forget I said a thing."

"I can't forget that look on your face…that look that indicated an idea…"

"An awful, _gross_ idea!" She snapped, more to herself than him. Sweeney got up, staring intently at Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett," He said firmly. She looked at him.

"F-fine…I was thinkin'…tha' we could pull a 'Mrs. Mooney'…" She whispered unsurely. Sweeney stared at her, speechless. She sighed, "See? I told ya! Awful, gross idea tha' was!" He slowly approached her.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder…"

"Sick, gross idea! I mean, really! How could I think of somethin' so degrading an' sick?" The baker continued. A grin began to form on Sweeney Todd's face.

"Eminently practical, and yet, appropriate as always!" Mrs. Lovett stopped her rant, turning and staring at Sweeney in disbelief.

"Are you _complimenting_ me?"

"Mrs. Lovett, how I lived without you all these years, I'll never know!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Mrs. Lovett, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mr. Todd, wot are ye doin'?" Mrs. Lovett squeaked. Sweeney ignored her, lost in his own joy. He put her down and began to waltz with her around the shop.

"How delectable! Also undetectable!"

"STOP!" Mrs. Lovett yelled. Sweeney gladly did so, staring happily at Mrs. Lovett, who was very flustered.

"Mr. Todd…my idea is bloody ridiculous!"

"You are too hard on yourself, my dear. It's ingenious! And very fitting, too," The barber said smoothly. Mrs. Lovett was dumfounded.

"We're talkin' _cannibalism_, Mr. Todd!" Sweeney placed his arm around Mrs. Lovett and lead her to one of her windows. He opened up the curtain.

"Do you see what's out there, my sweet?"

"Yes…people…" Mrs. Lovett answered unsurely.

"Yes…. People…. People who are constantly _devouring_ each other." Sweeney stated.

"But, Mr. Todd…"

"The history of the world, my love, is those below serving those up above. With me killing vermin such as the Judge and the Beadle and you baking them, we'll be reversing that history." Mrs. Lovett stared out the window.

"Those above will serve those down below…" She whispered. Sweeney smiled evilly to the thought of eating a Turpin or Beadle pie.

"And, it's not like you'll serve human _all_ the time. I'll help you buy normal meat and my victims can be your 'Special of the Night'." Mrs. Lovett faced Sweeney Todd, "What do you say to that, my pet?"

"…alright…" She whispered. Sweeney grinned widely and gave Mrs. Lovett a quick kiss on the forehead, not seeing her deep blush. When he pulled away, he smiled evilly at Mrs. Lovett.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**There! I don't know how soon I'll have chapter 9. So, be patient and wait. Because _all good things come those who can wait!_**


	9. Business Fights

**Thank you all for your support! Here's chapter 9. Please read and review!**

* * *

In a month's time, Sweeney Todd' Barber Shoppe and Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies were all the rage in London. With the "help" of Pirelli, Mrs. Lovett's pies were on the map once again as they were back in the days of Benjamin Barker. As for Sweeney Todd, he was a very popular barber with great skills. Of course, anyone who sat in his "newly enhanced" barber chair had no idea that it was a trap chute that leads to the basement of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe. The only people who know about the trap would be on Sweeney Todd's "To Kill" list. One of those people would be Rupert Giles, an ex-friend of Judge Turpin and one of the twelve Jury members who helped ruin Benjamin Barker's life.

Sweeney was polishing off one of his "friends" when Giles walked in. Sweeney turned and allowed a knowing smile to cross his face. This would be the first victim on his list (Pirelli doesn't count because he was an accident).

"Care for a shave?" The Demon Barber asked. Giles nodded and removed his coat. Sweeney sharpened his blade patiently as Giles got settled in the demonic barber chair. When Sweeney was ready, he stared at Giles and raised his blade.

"Benjamin Barker sends his regards."

"Wha—ARRRRGH…!" Sweeney roughly slit the man's throat, blood squirting everywhere. After making sure Giles was dead, Sweeney stepped on the foot pedal that opened the trap door. He watched in satisfaction as Giles crashed into the basement of Mrs. Lovett's shop. Sweeney grinned to himself until he noticed how bloody his shirt was.

_Bloody hell…_

* * *

"Wow, mum! Your 'Special of the Night' pie attracts twice the customers! Why don't you serve it more often?" Asked the energetic Toby as he and Mrs. Lovett finished closing up the Pie Shoppe.

"Now, Toby, it wouldn' be special it I served it all th' time," answered an exhausted Mrs. Lovett. Toby took a moment to think.

"I suppose you're right, mum." Mrs. Lovett smiled at her helper, stroking his hair lovingly. She used her other hand to reach into her purse to fetch a shiny penny for her boy.

"Here. Go treat yeself with something sweet." The boy's face lit up wildly.

"Thanks mum! Be back in a tic!" Toby grabbed the penny and went to dash out of the shop when he ran into a depressed-looking Sweeney Todd, "Oh, sorry, sir…" The boy muttered as he ran around him. Sweeney merely grunted as he took a seat. Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly at him.

"Forgive the boy, Mr. Todd. He's jus' a bundle of energy, y' know!" She said cheerfully, brushing the flower off of her skirt. Sweeney said nothing at all. Mrs. Lovett grew worried for him.

"Are you alright, Mr. T?"

"…I've been trying so hard to get through to her…but, she always runs away…" He whispered sadly. Mrs. Lovett took a step closer, thinking of something to say.

"Mr. Todd…this is the third time this month that you've tried to reach out to her…maybe you should back off some--"

"'Back off'?" Sweeney snarled, glaring at Mrs. Lovett, "Unlike you, I care about Lucy!" Mrs. Lovett was taken aback by his harsh words.

"Lucy is my friend, Mr. Todd!"

"Some friend you are, Eleanor. Letting your 'friend' become a loony livin' in the streets!" Mrs. Lovett was trying not to loose her cool with the agitating barber in her shop.

"Mr. Todd, I said already tha' it was me Albert--"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**" Sweeney roared, slamming his fist down onto the table. Mrs. Lovett looked away from him, visibly hurt.

"…have you been careful with the boy?"

"Course I 'ave," Mrs. Lovett answered coldly. He stood up, avoiding eye contact.

"Good," He growled. Sweeney turned and left the shop, slamming the door behind him. Mrs. Lovett collapsed into a chair and began to cry; unaware that Sweeney Todd was watching her from the window. He let out a slight growl as he headed up to his apartment. After he slammed his door, he collapsed into his own chair.

"Why do I take my anger out on her?" He asked himself. He knew that she was only trying to help him. Instead of allowing himself to, he'd push her away. After a minute, Sweeney got up and headed out of his shop. He was half way down his stairs when he saw Mrs. Lovett storming out of her shop and heading down Fleet Street. Sweeney, out of curiosity, followed her.

* * *

**Now...who can guess where Mrs. lovett is going? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. Desperation calls for a Hero

**Yes, I'm very speedy with the chapters today. Please read and review!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett found Lucy Barker in her usual spot. After taking a deep breath, Mrs. Lovett briskly approached the crazed woman.

"Lucy!" She yelled, catching the beggar's attention. Lucy gleefully ran over to Mrs. Lovett.

"'Ello, dearie! Come for a lil' muff-muff?"

"I know a part of you is still in there, Lucy." Mrs. Lovett was very agitated and was not in the mood for Lucy's craziness. She was determined to try to bring the real Lucy back from the grave.

"Come on, dearie. I know you'd like some fun!" Lucy reached for Mrs. Lovett, but the baker slapped her hand away, glaring at her.

"Benjamin misses you, Lucy! Don't you see that? He wants you to return to him!" As hard as she tried, none of Mrs. Lovett's words seemed to get through to Lucy.

"I'll give ye a goo' time for a small charge, dear," Lucy sang. Mrs. Lovett lost it.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTNING TO ME?" She yelled, which was a mistake. Lucy snarled and pounced on Mrs. Lovett, pinning her to the ground.

"Argh…Lucy! Wot are ye--" Lucy, acting totally nuts, roughly kissed Mrs. Lovett on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled crazily at Mrs. Lovett.

"This is 'ow me first gig 'appened!" She growled. Mrs. Lovett realized, in horror, that Lucy was referring to the rape that a sane Lucy had to suffer.

"Lucy, there's no need to do this!" Eleanor pleaded. The beggar gave her a toothy smile.

"Feisty customers get the feisty package!" Mrs. Lovett tried to get Lucy off of her, but Lucy elbowed Mrs. Lovett in the stomach rather hard. When Mrs. Lovett was recoiling from that, Lucy went to tear off Mrs. Lovett's dress when she was picked up from behind. Mrs. Lovett looked up to see that Sweeney Todd held a thrashing Lucy in his arms.

"Stop this…Lucy!" Sweeney yelled, struggling with his crazy wife.

"Ooh. It's Benny! 'Ow would ye like a lil' muff?" She asked as she stomped on his foot, causing him to release her.

"Ow…" He grunted, shaking his foot slightly. Lucy approached him happily.

"It's been years since our last one!" Sweeney looked at her desperately.

"Lucy, please! Stop this nonsense and come home!" She cocked her head at him, noticing the razor in his holster. When Sweeney placed his hand near it unknowingly, she screamed and bolted off. He stood there for the longest time, face blank. Mrs. Lovett cautiously got up, holding her gut. Sweeney turned and looked at her for the longest time, not saying a thing. After a minute, he turned and started to walk away. Mrs. Lovett stood in her spot, not sure whether to follow him or not. When Sweeney realized that Mrs. Lovett wasn't following him he turned around and walked back to her. He took her by the arm, giving her a look, and led her back to Fleet Street.

* * *

Toby turned merrily onto Fleet Street, holding a big bag of Toffees when he noticed Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett approaching in the opposite direction. All three of them stopped in front of the Pie Shoppe.

"Oh, uh, hi mum…Mr. Todd…" Toby greeted timidly. Mrs. Lovett, to hide her uneasiness, smiled cheerfully at Toby. Sweeney merely stared at the boy and grunted. Toby noticed that Sweeney had his mum by the arm. He grinned mischiefly.

"Did ye two go on a date?" He asked them. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly and Mrs. Lovett blushed.

"Oh, no, no…we were just…uh…"

"…taking a stroll," Sweeney answered for Mrs. Lovett, releasing her from his grip. He then turned and headed for the stairs that lead to his apartment. He cast at glance at Mrs. Lovett before he disappeared behind the corner. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Come on, Toby. Let's 'ave those Toffees in th' parlor together…" She said softly. Toby looked up at her, concerned.

"Did you and Mr. T get in a fight?"

"Wot…? Oh, no…no…" She said sadly, leading Toby into the shop, "Jus' has been a stressful day, tha's all…" Toby knew it was more than that, but he dropped it.

"Alright, mum." The two of them sat together in the parlor to enjoy a sweet treat.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucks...Please tell me if it does! Chapter 11 is up next.**


	11. Bonding

**After this chapter, I might not update in a day or two. I've got a busy weekend, but I won't keep you guys waiting for too long. Other than that, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd entered the Pie Shoppe, wanting a word with Mrs. Lovett. When he didn't find her in the shop, he went to her parlor where he'd normally find her reading a book. He was surprised that she was not in there, either. So, he headed up to the second floor of her apartment. When he reached the hallway, he saw three doors along it. He could hear Mrs. Lovett's voice from the one that was open. Sweeney quietly approached the door and peeked inside to see that Mrs. Lovett was tucking Toby in for bed.

"And, tha's how the story ends," She said softly. Toby beamed at her.

"Signor would never do this!"

"No, he wouldn't." Mrs. Lovett leaned in and kissed Toby on the cheek. The boy chuckled at this.

"He wouldn't do that, either!" Mrs. Lovett made a funny face.

"I can't imagine being kissed by tha' oaf!" Mrs. Lovett pulled back some and pretended to be Pirelli, "Good-night-a Toby. a-smooch-a" She blew Toby a kiss like Pirelli would do during his shows. Toby and Mrs. Lovett cracked up laughing. She then began to stroke Toby's hair lovingly. This moment heavily reminded Sweeney of a moment he had shared with his own mum.

"Good night, dear," Mrs. Lovett lulled. Sweeney turned and headed back to Mrs. Lovett's parlor. Toby noticed him leave, but said nothing about it.

"Good night, mum." Mrs. Lovett blew out the candle and left the room, quietly closing the door. Mrs. Lovett headed down the hall and down the stairs to her parlor. She froze at the parlor's entrance when she spotted Sweeney Todd sitting on her couch that faced the fire.

"Oh, uh…good evening, Mr. Todd…" She said nervously. Sweeney looked at her.

"Hello," He said softly. The barber motioned her to sit beside him. Mrs. Lovett obeyed, bracing herself for the worst. After five minutes, Sweeney broke the tense silence.

"Why did you confront Lucy like that?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the flame burning in the fire place.

"I was hoping that I'd get through to her," Mrs. Lovett said softly. When the barber said nothing, she nervously continued, "I though that if I…yelled at her, I'd be able to get through to her…but, I failed…" She looked down at her hands sadly.

"You made the effort," Sweeney said, causing her to look at him in shock. He looked at her, "I'm sorry for…yelling at you earlier…" Mrs. Lovett was stunned. He, Sweeney Todd, was apologizing to her?

"It's okay, Mr. Todd." As she said this, Sweeney placed his hand on top of hers, causing her to blush slightly.

"…I appreciate what you did today. Thank you."

"You're welcome." After a minute, Sweeney removed his hand and he stood up, keeping his back to Mrs. Lovett.

"I'm going to retire for the night."

"Alright. Good night, Mr. Todd."

"'Night." Sweeney left Mrs. Lovett alone in her parlor. She was stunned by what had just happened. She found herself smiling slightly when she heard Sweeney pacing above her.

_Good night, my love…_

**Yep, that was very corny. Sorry for the corniness. Please review!**

* * *


	12. We Learn to Say Good Bye

**...okay, after THIS chapter, I might not update for a while. This chapter is short, but good (or, at least I hope it's good). Please read and review!**

* * *

Two months slowly past for Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Despite the fact that Sweeney got three more of his targets (excluding the Judge and the Beadle), the barber was incredibly depressed. The reason: Lucy. Every time he'd see her from his shop window, he could see that she was suffering. People would treat her like crap or just ignore her completely. Whenever Sweeney would try to reach out to her, she'd either try to sell herself to him or just bolt off. For one night in particular, when Sweeney saw Lucy outside the Pie Shoppe, he made a decision he'd never make before…

* * *

Sweeney Todd slowly descended down the stairs that led to his apartment, never taking his eyes off of Lucy. When she spotted him, she gleefully ran over to him.

"Do ye finally want me to give ye a muff-muff, dear?"

"Yes…" Lucy paused, a bit shocked that he actually said yes. This made her grin with joy. Sweeney offered his hand to her, "We can do it at home." She jumped with joy.

"Tha's where we made Johanna!"

"That's right." Sweeney placed his arm around Lucy, leading her up to his apartment. When they entered the shop, Lucy gasped.

"It looks so different, Ben…" She sobbed, Sweeney gently hugged her.

"It doesn't matter…we're home, now…" He led her to his small bed. He sat down on it, pulling her back into his chest. The barber started to sing her a song that he used to sing to Johanna when she was a baby:

_Nothing's going to harm you…not while I'm around…_

Sweeney gently stroked Lucy's hair, causing her to get drowsy.

_Nothing's going to harm you, darling. Not while I'm around…_

Sweeney carefully pulled his body away until Lucy was completely lying down. She looked up at him, noticing that he was crying.

"Am I going to sleep with the Angels, Ben?" She asked softly. His eyes widened slightly. She smiled at him reassuringly, "It's alright to help me, Ben. I've always wanted to sleep with the Angels…" Sweeney gently stroked her cheek.

"Sleep, my Lucy. When you awaken, you will be with them," He said softly.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays…_

_I'll send them howling. I don't care, I've got ways…_

Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep, looking peaceful. Sweeney carefully removed the pillow from his bed, his face oddly blank. He brought the pillow to her face and held it firmly in place for five whole minutes. When he checked her pulse, he removed it, throwing it to the ground. Sweeney Todd picked up the lifeless Lucy and carried her body out of his apartment. He carefully made his way to Mrs. Lovett's basement, lying Lucy down on the floor so he could start up the bake oven. He watched the flames grow wild, feeling their heat upon him. Sweeney went back to his dead wife, picking her up and carrying her to the inferno. He held her close for one last time.

_Rest now my love…_

_Rest now forever…_

_Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels…_

Sweeney Todd threw Lucy's body into the oven, watching as the flames burned her gracefully. When it was too much to bear, he closed the oven's massive door. He stayed there for two hours until Lucy was nothing but ash. He turned off the oven and left the bake house, crying silently.

* * *

**There. That should be a good cliff hanger to stop at for now. Who knows, maybe I'll find some time this weekend to update more, but I'm not too sure. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long, though! Please review!**


	13. Losing It

**Yes! I managed to get another chapter out today! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett could tell that something was up with Sweeney Todd that morning. She noticed something was up with him when she brought him his breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast, Mr. Todd," Eleanor said as she placed the tray of food on his desk. He kept his back to her, staring out the window. Instead of trying to push him into telling her what was wrong, Mrs. Lovett attempted to start a conversation.

"Had quite the ruckus in me shop, yesterday!" She said cheerfully. Sweeney didn't respond, "Uh…well, one of me customers' children 'ad a pet rat and 'e let it loose! Caused quite a mess, it did!" Sweeney still said nothing to the baker.

"…um, Mr. Todd?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinkin' on wot we should do after you get your revenge on those who hurt you…" She said quietly. Sweeney turned his head slightly, indicating that he was listening, "Well…when we earn enough money, weshouldmoveawayfromLondon." Mrs. Lovett said the last part rather quickly.

"Hm," The barber grunted. Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure whether he was agreeing with her or disagreeing with her.

"I mean…if ye want."

"…" He said nothing. Mrs. Lovett looked down at her feet, twiddling her fingers slightly as she thought of what else to say to him.

"I can understand if ye don't want to, Mr. T…especially with Lucy and all…" Sweeney's eyes widened, but all Mrs. Lovett could see was the back of his head. Mrs. Lovett's face lit up when she got an idea.

"But, if we could convince Lucy to join us, maybe she'll regain some of her marbles an' recover some!" The baker said enthusiastically. Sweeney reached for his razor, "Don't ye think that'd work? Takin' Lucy awa--" Mrs. Lovett was roughly slammed up against the wall. The Demon Barber angrily brought his razor to her throat.

"How dare you speak her name!"

"Mr. Todd, wot are you--"

"SILENCE!" He roared, bringing the razor dangerously closer. Mrs. Lovett was frightened and confused.

_Wot did I do?_ She thought wildly to herself, feeling the cold razor blade on her neck.

"You are never to speak her name again," Sweeney Todd whispered in a low growl, "Do you understand?"

"Mr. Todd, please--"

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**" As he yelled this, he applied force to the blade, but it was more than he had intended it to be.

"ARGH!" Mrs. Lovett cried out in pain, kicking Sweeney Todd off of her. He fell, hard, on the floor. Mrs. Lovett stared down at him, horrified that she had kicked him to the ground. He stared back up at her, horrified to see the 1 ½ long cut along her throat.

"…Mrs. Lovett…" As he spoke, Eleanor dashed out of the Barber Shoppe. When she made it to the stair case, she tripped and tumbled down them. Sweeney ran out of his shop when he saw her fall. He looked down the stairs to see Toby trying to help Mrs. Lovett up.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, pushing the stunned boy away as she got to her feet and ran into her shop. Toby had a confused look on his face until he spotted Sweeney at the top of the stair case. He glared daggers at Sweeney and stormed into the Pie Shoppe. After a minute, Sweeney went back into his own apartment. He stared at the bloody razor in his hand for the longest time before he furiously threw it across the room, letting out a strangled cry. The barber fell to his knees, shaking violently.

_Why? Why did I do that?_ He asked himself. Sweeney noticed the tray of food on his desk. He stared at it, transfixed.

_She made that for me…_ The barber got up and walked over to his desk to examine the meal. It was his favorite breakfast dish that he used to enjoy dearly as Benjamin Barker.

"She has been a wonder…a bloody wonder to me…" He said, aloud, to himself. Sweeney turned and glared at the razor blade that he had thrown across the room, "…and _that_ is how I repay her…" Sweeney Todd walked across the room and retrieved the razor. He took out a cloth and generously wiped Mrs. Lovett's blood clean from the blade. He stared at the blade for a minute before he rolled up his sleeve and gave himself a cut along his arm. After examining the wound, Sweeney Todd took an old rag and tightly bounded the wound, wincing at the pain. After that was done, he wiped the blood clean and put the razor back in its holster. Sweeney then walked over to his desk and took a seat. He ate the breakfast that Mrs. Lovett had made for him in silence.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too short.**


	14. Confessions

**Here's chapter 14. Hopefully, you will all"Lovett"!**

* * *

"I AM NOT STUPID, MUM! I've noticed that some people don't come out of his shop!" Toby yelled, looking very furious.

"Toby, stop this nonsense…" Mrs. Lovett said softly, with her head in her hand.

"That's wot the 'Special of the Night' is, isn't it? You're cookin' up the people he kills!" Mrs. Lovett, for the longest time, said nothing. She looked up at Toby, his eyes pleading to want to know the truth.

"…the people he kills are bad, Toby…they're filth who 'ave him an' countless others wrong…" Toby was speechless for a moment.

"W-wot _wrongs_ 'ave they done?"

"Long ago, Mr. Todd was a different man…a kind man who had this beautiful wife an' child…this other man, Judge Turpin, had Mr. Todd arrested on a false charge with the help of Beadle Bamford and had him shipped off to Australia for life with th' help of a corrupted Jury of twelve…When 'e returned, he found out tha' Judge Turpin had brutally raped 'is wife and adopted 'is daughter as 'is own. His wife poisoned 'erself after the rape and is now a crazed beggar. Tha's why Mr. Todd is killin' those people…to avenge 'is family…" Toby was silent for a minute.

"…I understand, mum…but, that doesn't excuse 'ow he treats you!" Toby glared up at the ceiling.

"…he hasn't hurt me…"

"Don't lie to me mum!" Toby yelled, staring back at her.

"I fell down those stairs because I tripped. He didn't push me it tha's wot ye think he did!" She yelled back, on the verge of tears.

"I know he cut you, mum! I saw the blood on his razor when he stood atop the stairs!" Mrs. Lovett looked away from Toby.

"It was an accident…"

"Didn't sound like it! I'm not deaf, mum. I could hear 'im yellin' at you!" Toby stared at Mrs. Lovett, shaking his head, "Why do you let him hurt you so?"

"…because I love him…" She said, barely above a whisper. Toby was stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I do!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, tears rolling down her face, "I know 'e has his issues, Toby. To love someone, you need to accept them and help them all ye can, no matter 'ow difficult it can be." Toby, after a minute, sat beside Mrs. Lovett and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jus' be careful, mum. I hate seeing you hurt."

"Alright, dear. But, ye need to promise me tha' you won't go runnin' off to the law. This has to stay a secret." Mrs. Lovett said to Toby, looking very serious.

"Okay, mum…only 'cause its bad people like that Turpin creep…" Toby muttered, hating the Judge with a passion for his own personal reasons.

"Right, love. Now…" Mrs. Lovett handed Toby a penny, "I'm in th' mood for Toffees. Why don't ye get us some?" Toby's face lit up.

"Thank you, mum!" Toby dashed out of the room.

"Come straight back, alright?" She called after him.

"Right!" With that, Toby was gone. Mrs. Lovett sighed slightly, carefully raising herself from her seat. That tumble down the stairs wasn't particularly kind to her. She gingerly went to the mantle of her fireplace to pick up the book she had been reading. When she turned to sit, she froze, dropping her book. Sweeney Todd stood in the doorway, staring intently at her.

"…Mr. Todd…" She whispered, realizing that he probably heard everything that she and Toby had discussed. Sweeney took a step into the room, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Pl-please understand! He noticed people disappearin'! I…I had to tell 'im!" She pleaded as he took another step into the room, unable to read the look on the barber's face, "He promised to keep quiet!" As Mrs. Lovett spoke, she kept on thinking back on what Sweeney had said to her on the day he had killed Pirelli. She knew that, even at full health, she wouldn't be able to run from him. So, Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd…" She whispered. Sweeney paused, noticing that it looked like she was preparing to die.

"I'm not going to kill you." Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, stunned, "I'm not going to kill the boy, either." Mrs. Lovett seemed to relax slightly upon hearing this.

"M-Mr. Todd, I'm--"

"It's alright. I understand why you told him. He's a smart lad and he would've found out on his own, anyway." Mrs. Lovett silently thanked the gods that he didn't find out on his own, fearing that Sweeney would've surely killed her boy if he did. Sweeney took a step closer to Mrs. Lovett, averting her attention back to him.

"There's something that you said…that I want to discuss with you…" He whispered. Mrs. Lovett froze, trying to remember what she had said to Toby, "You said that you loved me…" Eleanor blushed, quickly looking at her hands.

"Is it true?"

"…yes, Mr. Todd…it's true…"

"…for how long?" He asked her softly. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, tears dangerously threatening to fall again.

"I've always loved you." Sweeney Todd was stunned. Why didn't he see this before?

"Why? I could understand about you loving…Ben…but, why Sweeney Todd?" Mrs. Lovett blushed slightly.

"It doesn't matter wot yer name is…even though you've changed some, you're still th' same man." Sweeny looked at her painfully.

"The boy is right about me. I'm always yellin' at you and threatening your life. I don't appreciate what you've done and sacrificed for me. I even hurt you…" He gestured at the bandage on her neck. Mrs. Lovett brushed it off.

"It was an accident. I overstepped your bounds." He shook his head, looking away.

"I'm a fiend…I'm even worse than your Albert…" Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her. She had a dead serious look on her face.

"No. You're an angel compared to Albert. He'd hurt an' abuse me for 'is own pleasure. You feel bad about yer actions. A fiend doesn't feel bad." Sweeney was amazed by Mrs. Lovett's kindness and strong will. She was, indeed, different from the woman he knew fifteen years ago. When Mrs. Lovett realized where her hand was, she went to pull it away when Sweeney grabbed it and held it in his own.

"You are a bloody wonder, Eleanor. I don't deserve your love or your friendship," He said softly. Mrs. Lovett blushed at his words, "Please…forgive me for me actions earlier. I never meant to hurt you." She smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright, Mr. Todd. I forgive you." He gave her the closest thing to a smile before he pulled her into a loving hug, taking her by surprise. She was really shocked when she felt him tenderly kissing her neck. The barber then pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear: "All good things come to those who can wait…" Sweeney gave her hand a slight squeeze before letting her go. They looked at each other for a long time before Sweeney Todd turned and left her alone in her parlor. Mrs. Lovett collapsed in her arm chair, very flustered.

_Bloody hell…!_

**Forgive me if that was dull or plain stupid. Please review!**

* * *


	15. Beadle Juice

**Yay! I got one out for today! I just graduated from High School and I'm having a party pretty soon. So, I may not be able to update as frequently as I have been lately. Enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

It was almost Christmas in London. Everyone was getting ready for the big boom of business that always occurred the week before the holiday. Sweeney cut his prices in half and Mrs. Lovett would sell her "Special of the Night" all throughout the week seeing Sweeney Todd got four more of his victims the most recent was named Albert Kasson.

Mrs. Lovett was down in the bake house late one night, butchering the body of Kasson for the following night. It was hard work, especially the skinning the body clean of its flesh and then removing the meat from the bones. Mrs. Lovett wiped her brow with her arm when she finished peeling all of the meat off of the bones. She hauled the bones to her oven to be burned, having to go back and fourth a couple of times. Mrs. Lovett watched the bones burn while she rested. She had grown accustomed to her gory job by now, although she wasn't proud of it.

_Back to work._ She thought to herself as she went back to the meat. She picked it up in armfuls and hauled it to her meat grinder. Mrs. Lovett had to go back and fourth three times before all of the meat was in the meat grinder.

_He was a beefy one, he was!_ The baker thought as she eyeballed the heap of meat in the grinder. After a moment, Mrs. Lovett began to grind the meat, which was very exhausting. She stopped after a while to rest her arms, only to jump slightly when she felt someone's hands on her tense shoulders. Eleanor turned her head slightly to see that it was Sweeney Todd.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright…" She said quietly. He began to massage her shoulders, causing her to melt under his strong grip.

"You're really tense, you know."

"It's from the butchering…wears me out, it does…" She sighed as he massaged in circles. Ever since her confession of love to him, Mrs. Lovett noticed that Sweeney was acting much kinder towards both her and Toby.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself…" The barber whispered, strongly gripping her shoulder muscles with his thumbs. Mrs. Lovett groaned slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no…it felt good…" Mrs. Lovett whispered. Sweeney continued his massage, satisfied that Mrs. Lovett was enjoying it a lot.

"If you want, I can grind the meat for you." He began to massage her neck, causing her to moan again.

"But, wot about yer shop…?"

"It's late at night, Eleanor. I just sent the boy to bed." Mrs. Lovett almost gasped. She didn't realize how late it was. Toby would normally tell her.

"Did 'e have Gin on 'im?"

"Yes. I had to wake him to get him off." Mrs. Lovett chucked softly.

"Tha' boy sure loves 'is Gin."

"So, would you like me to finish grinding the meat for you?" Sweeney asked softly.

"Ye don't 'ave to…its hard work…"

"I can handle it, my dear." As he spoke this, Sweeney wrapped his arm around Mrs. Lovett's waist, giving her butterflies.

"If you insist," Mrs. Lovett managed to say. Sweeney Todd gently pulled her away from the grinder and started to grind the meat.

* * *

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett headed out of the bake house after they had finished storing the pies for the next night into the ice room.

"Ugh, I'm a bloody mess…" Mrs. Lovett stared at her dirty outfit with annoyance. Sweeney smiled at her slightly, "Don't give me tha' look! You're one to--" She paused when she noticed unwelcome eyes watching them.

"Am I interrupting?" Beadle Bamford asked, giving the two of them he slimy smile.

"'Ello, Beadle Bamford…" Mrs. Lovett said coldly, her accent thicker than normal. She didn't like the fact that this slime ball came into her home without being invited. The Beadle smiled at Mrs. Lovett and turned his attention to Sweeney Todd.

"I know that it's late and that you're closed, Mr. Todd, but this is a slight emergency. I' heading out of London tonight and I want to look presentable to whom I'm meeting with in France." Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett quickly glanced at each other, "I'll pay double, if I must--"

"No, no, dear Beadle," Sweeney interrupted, "I promised you a close shave without a penny's charge." He ushered the Beadle towards the exit, giving Mrs. Lovett a wink before disappearing out of sight with his prey. Mrs. Lovett sighed slightly.

"So much for takin' a bath."

* * *

"So, how is Judge Turpin? Did he get married, yet?" Sweeney asked as he put the white barber sheet on the Beadle's chest.

"No, unfortunately."

"Why is that?"

"He had his ward, Johanna, sent to Fogg's Asylum," Beadle Bamford answered casually. Sweeney's eyes widened in fury.

"That's… a shame. Why did he do that?" The barber asked, trying very hard to keep his voice under control and casual sounding.

"To teach her a lesson. She was planning to run off with some scummy sailor." The Beadle leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"So, he has me shipped to Australia and has me daughter locked up in a nut house…" Sweeney Todd muttered angrily. The Beadles eyes shot open right when Sweeney slowly began to slit his throat, glaring at him.

"Karma, my friend!" He snarled as he finished him off. Sweeney stepped on the foot pedal and watched the Beadle crack his head open on the basement floor. He faintly heard Mrs. Lovett yell "YUCK" as the trap door closed. The Demon Barber cleaned his razor and headed down to the bake house. When he got there, he saw that Mrs. Lovett was de-clothing the Beadle, which revolted her.

"This man is slimy enough clothed, he's even worse nude!"

"I'll help you with him…" Sweeney muttered, a hint of rage was still left in his voice. Mrs. Lovett took notice.

"Wot did ye learn from 'im?" She asked.

"That good-for-nothing-pig, Turpin, had my Johanna locked up in Fogg's Asylum…" He growled. Mrs. Lovett shook her head in disgust.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not surprised."

"I'm not, either. But, you'd think because he adopted her as his own, he'd be more kind to her and treat her better." Sweeney had just finished cutting the Beadle's head off as he spoke. After a moment, he picked up the head and furiously threw it into the oven. Mrs. Lovett put a comforting hand on Sweeney's shoulder. He placed his hand on hers and rubbed it. After a while, they got back to butchering the Beadle.

"…I've got him…" Sweeney whispered after a few minutes of silence. Mrs. Lovett paused from butchering and looked at him curiously. Sweeney looked at her and slightly grinned.

"Do you know where the wig makers get their human hair?"

* * *

**It looks like we'll be seeing that lovable sailor soon! Please review!**


	16. The Plan

**Okay, I'm not very fond of this chapter. So, I don't mind if you guys tear it apart.**

* * *

Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett headed up three flights of stairs of a run down apartment building. When they reached the top floor, they made their way down a long hallway until they reached the end of it.

"'Is number is 308…the one to the right," Mrs. Lovett muttered after reading the number from a small piece of paper in her hand. Sweeney knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later, a young man opened up.

"Mr. Todd! Mrs. Lovett!" Anthony exclaimed, very happy to see who his visitors were.

"Hello, Anthony. You had us worried. We've been looking all over for you," The barber said smoothly to the sailor, noticing how disheveled he looked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd… I've been traveling all over London…searching for Johanna. Judge Turpin had her sent away somewhere. I have been searching for months, but my efforts are in vain…" Sweeney placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Don't fret, lad. I know where the Judge has concealed her." Anthony's face lit up.

"You do?"

"Yes. He locked her up in Fogg's Asylum." Anthony stared at him, not wanting to believe what Sweeney was telling him.

"He locked her in an Asylum…? Who told you that?"

"Beadle Bamford told 'im last night while Mr. T was givin' 'im a shave," Mrs. Lovett piped in. Anthony took a seat on a dusty couch.

"…it's hopeless…I've seen the perimeter of Fogg's Asylum. It's a fortress. There's no way to sneak in…" Anthony whispered, covering his face with his hands.

"You won't have to break in." Anthony looked up.

"What do you mean, Mr. Todd?"

"Johanna has long hair, right?"

"Yes…but, what does that have to do with anything?" Sweeney Todd grinned slightly.

"Where do you think the wig makers get their human hair?"

"I dunno…I always thought the morgue," Anthony said quietly.

"They get their human hair from the lunatics in Bedlam. Fogg's shouldn't be any different. What we need to do is to get you in there as a young wig maker," Sweeney stated, remembering the days he would accompany his father to get hair for the wigs his dad would produce. Anthony was overjoyed.

"Oh, this is brilliant, Mr. Todd! But, who'll teach me to be a wig maker? I don't know a soul who makes wigs…" Anthony became defeated again.

"I'll teach you, boy. Me father was a wig maker himself. And it's not all that hard to become one."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Todd! I'm forever in your debt! Should we get started right away?"

"No. Why don't you come by me shop on Sunday. That's when I'll teach you, seeing I'm closed on Sundays," The barber said briskly, standing from his seat. Mrs. Lovett's face lit up slightly with an idea.

"I could take you shopping, Anthony, so you'll look proper enough for th' part."

"I'd love that! Um, should I pay you back, mum?" Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"No, no. Think of it as a gift from me to you." Anthony beamed at them both.

"Well, I'll see you both on Sunday?"

"Yes. Take care until then, Lad." Sweeney offered his hand. Anthony took it and shaked it vigorously. After saying good bye, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett headed back to Fleet Street.

* * *

**Yep. That was probably my worst chapter. I promise that chapter 17 will be MUCH, MUCH better and longer, too! Please review!**


	17. Coversations

**I'm sorry that this took a while. I wanted to get this finished for yesterday, but the computer was occupied and I was watching the Celtics/Lakers game last night with my folks. Please read and review!**

* * *

"So, you're going to take the lad shopping on Sunday?" Sweeney Todd asked Mrs. Lovett as they headed back to Fleet Street.

"Yeah. I'll get 'im somethin' nice an' fancy so he'll look like a believable wig maker. Ye might 'ave to do somethin' about 'is hair, though. It's kinda too long and messy lookin'." Sweeney thought her suggestion over.

"You're right. Maybe I'll cut it…make him look neat and clean, not like a sailor." After they turned the corner, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were back at the Pie Shoppe. When they went in together, they discovered Toby in the parlor. He was asleep with a bottle of Gin in his hand.

"Heh…we might 'ave the world's youngest alcoholic livin' with us!" Mrs. Lovett said softly, carefully removing the bottle from Toby's hand.

"It's late. We should put him to bed," Sweeney whispered to Mrs. Lovett. She nodded and put the bottle of Gin down on her mantle. Sweeney gently picked Toby up and carried him up to the second floor of Mrs. Lovett's apartment, Mrs. Lovett following close behind. When they got to Toby's room, Mrs. Lovett quietly opened the door to allow Sweeney to bring the boy inside. When Toby was tucked in, the couple closed his door and headed down to Mrs. Lovett's parlor.

"That lad is th' son I never had," Mrs. Lovett stated softly as she poured Sweeney and herself some Gin. Sweeney moved over so she could sit beside him.

"Did you and Albert ever try to have kids?"

"No. He didn't want children. Said they were a waste of time. If it wasn't for his stubborn cruelty, Johanna would've lived with us." Mrs. Lovett took a long sip of Gin, "I'm sorry that she ended up with Turpin." Sweeney took a sip from his glass.

"Don't be. Knowing that pig, he would've gotten her one way or the other." Noticing the darkness in Sweeney's voice, Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sure she's alright, Mr. Todd. I bet she's tough like you." The barber looked at Mrs. Lovett and smiled slightly.

"I hope you're right," He muttered. She beamed at him.

"I 'ave a feeling tha' I am."

"Nevertheless, she'll be free soon," Sweeney said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Can I tell you somethin', Mr. T?"

"What?"

"That sailor boy, Anthony, reminds me of you when you were young," Eleanor stated with a grin. Sweeney was quiet for a moment.

"That's why I like him, Eleanor. I just hope that he has better luck than what I had."

"Well, you're 'elping 'is odds, Mr. T."

"I know…but, I won't be able to guide him forever…" He took another sip of Gin, emptying the glass.

"You've gotta have faith."

"Faith?" Sweeney asked, amused.

"Yeah…like I did," Mrs. Lovett answered.

"What did you have faith in?" She looked at him warmly after he asked this.

"Tha' you'd return someday." The barber said nothing to this, even though he couldn't hide the small smile that formed across his face. Mrs. Lovett took her last sip of Gin and put her glass down beside Sweeney's. The two sat without saying anything to each other. They just watched the fire slowly burn away at the wood it was consuming. Mrs. Lovett shivered slightly. Sweeney took notice and pulled her close, causing her to blush slightly.

"Are you still cold?" He asked her.

"…no, I'm not…" Mrs. Lovett muttered. The barber gave her a look.

"Yes, you are. I can tell because you're shaking and your skin feels like ice," He said firmly, reaching for the blanket beside the couch. He covered both himself and Mrs. Lovett with it, pulling her closer with his free arm.

"There. How's that?"

"Really, Mr. Todd, you didn't 'ave to do this…" She said shyly. Sweeney gently stroked her hand.

"I insist, my dear," He whispered to her. After a while, there were no more words. Mrs. Lovett had expected Sweeney to tell her to get off so he could head back to his apartment for bed. That never happened. Instead, they snuggled closer together; the barber had his arms around Mrs. Lovett in a gentle hug. The fire finally gave out after a half an hour. By then, the couple were asleep, cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

**Wow. That looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word. :( **

**Oh, well! Please review!**


	18. A Sailor to a Wig Maker

**Sorry I took so long updating. I should give you guys a heads up. This coming Thursday, I won't be home. So there's a good chance that I might not update that day. This Saturday is my graduation party. Updating that day is out of the question. Thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

"How do I look?" Anthony asked Sweeney Todd, wearing the suit that Mrs. Lovett had bought for him. The barber smiled approvingly at him.

"It's perfect…except for one thing." Anthony looked a bit nervous upon hearing Sweeney's words.

"…what's the thing?"

"Your hair. It's too long and untamed."

"Oh, okay! If that's the case…" Anthony said merrily as he sat in the barber chair, "Do you want me to pay for it?"

"No. You are a great friend, Anthony. So, you won't be charged a penny," Sweeney answered, getting the shears ready. Anthony got comfy in the chair, smiling widely.

"Cut as much needed, Mr. Todd. I want to be flawless!"

"Don't worry, you will be." With that said, Sweeney Todd got to work. In a matter of thirty minutes, Anthony the sailor became Anthony the wig maker. When Mrs. Lovett saw Anthony after the transformation, she beamed at him.

"You look stunning, m' boy!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lovett!" He turned to Sweeney, "Thank you, too, sir! Johanna will be free in no time!" Sweeney studied the boy for a moment.

"Well, we may have the look down, but we still need to teach you what there is to know about wig making," Sweeney stated. Anthony stood up a bit straighter.

"Teach me."

"Alright. The first thing you need to know is hair types." Sweeney walked over to Mrs. Lovett as he said this, "May I?" He asked, indicating that he was going to take her hair down.

"Go ahead," She answered.

"Alright, then. Have a seat." Mrs. Lovett sat down in the barber's chair, being weary of the foot pedal. Anthony watched Sweeney take the pins that were holding Mrs. Lovett's hair up in its usual messy bun. The two men were quite surprised how beautiful it looked completely down. Sweeney took some of the hair in his hand and gestured Anthony to come over.

"You see, this curly hair of the auburn shade," Sweeney ran his fingers through it and told Anthony to do the same, "As you can tell, Mrs. Lovett's hair is very thick. Hair has different thicknesses," He shimmered it in the light; "Her hair is vibrant, too. Not dull." Anthony nodded slightly, understanding.

"I see what you mean. Johanna has long, wavy, yellow hair!" Sweeney shook his head.

"No, no, no. _Blonde_ hair. Not yellow."

"Oh…"

"You need to call the hair color by its professional name. Auburn, blonde, and brunette," Sweeney twirled some of his own hair around his finger, "Because my hair is black, I'm a brunette. Your hair is blonde." Anthony nodded again.

"I think I get it, now…"

"Are you boys quite done?" Mrs. Lovett asked with amusement hinted in her voice. Anthony and Sweeney both realized that they were stroking Mrs. Lovett's hair continuously. Anthony immediately stopped.

"Oh, sorry, mum…" He muttered, embarrassed. Sweeney smiled slightly, giving Mrs. Lovett a quick pat on the head before letting her up. She gave him a look and smiled.

"Um…" Anthony said quietly, getting their attention back on him.

"Yes, Anthony?"

"When should we pull this plan off?" He asked. Sweeney thought for a moment.

"Let's make it New Year's Eve." Both Anthony and Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"New Year's eve, sir…?"

"Why not? Most people will be out celebrating, so it'll be easier to free her, "The barber said casually. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a gun, "But, in case you run into trouble, use this if necessary." He handed the gun to Anthony.

"Thanks, sir." Anthony pocketed the gun, "I'll be off! You'll see me and Johanna on New Year's Eve, sir!" Anthony dashed out of the shop like an excited child. After a minute, Sweeney turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"Is Christmas tomorrow?"

"Tha's right. Toby won't stop talkin' about it, he won't. Never 'ad Christmas before, poor boy…" She said softly. Sweeney smiled at her.

"Your hair looks nice down."

"Thank you, Mr. Todd."

"Why don't you wear it down?" He asked her. She snorted, holding a strand of it in her hand.

"First off, it gets in me way while bakin'. I don't think th' customers would be fond of findin' me locks in their food!" Sweeney gave her a look.

"When you're not working, you can wear it down," He suggested.

"I suppose you're right. Come on; let's go down to me shop. I'll cook us all some lunch." Sweeney Todd smiled and followed Mrs. Lovett out of his shop, turning his 'Off to Lunch' sign over.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda on the YAWN side for me. However, as long as you all liked it, I'll be happy. Please review!**


	19. One Smashing Christmas

**You will all be pleasantly surprised that this chapter is a LONG chapter! 1,570 words! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

"Mum! Mum! It's Christmas!" Toby exclaimed happily, gently pulling at Mrs. Lovett's arm.

"Alright…alright! I'm getting' up…" She muttered sleepily, slowly rising from bed. Toby dashed out of the room but poked his head back in after a minute.

"Mr. Todd made breakfast for us. Hurry up before it gets cold!" With that said, Toby dashed off again. Mrs. Lovett was slightly shocked.

_He made breakfast? I didn' know 'e could cook!_She thought to herself as she put on her bathrobe and headed down to the Pie Shoppe. When she entered, she saw that one of the tables was covered in plates of burnt toast, black bacon, and too-crispy-for-comfort eggs. Toby was trying not to stare and laugh. Sweeney looked desperately at Mrs. Lovett. She smiled awkwardly at him.

"Oh! That looks delicious, Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully. The barber smiled nervously at her.

"Well, have a seat!" He said a little too cheerfully for Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett took her seat and picked up her fork. Toby mimicked her actions. Using her fork, she cut off a piece of egg (which crunched noisily) and pick it up, seeing Sweeney watching her in the corner of her eye. She took a bite. CRUNCH Toby had a horrified look on his face, staring unsurely at his piece of egg. Mrs. Lovett finally swallowed, trying very hard not to make a face, and smiled politely at Sweeney Todd.

"Tha' was very good!" As she said this, Toby took a bite of his egg and ended up spitting it into his napkin. He looked at his mum like she had three heads.

"Wot do ya mean 'that was very good'? That was revolting!" The boy exclaimed. Sweeney looked very defeated and Mrs. Lovett glared at Toby, causing him to shrink in his seat.

"Toby, that was _very_ rude to say that! The food isn't revolting. It's just slightly…overcooked!" She said sternly to the boy, "Now, apologies to Mr. Todd."

"It's alright; Eleanor…the food is revolting…"

"Now, Mr. T--"

"I burnt it all! You make cooking look easy…" Sweeney muttered, cutting off his own piece of egg.

"It's alright, Mr. Todd! It was yer first time, love. Besides, the food isn't that bad!" She said happily, trying her best to cheer Sweeney up. Toby rolled his eyes.

"You're only sayin' that 'cause you want to get in 'is pants, mum," The boy muttered under his breath.

"TOBY!" She yelled, her face turning a deep shade of red. Sweeney Todd chuckled softly, making Mrs. Lovett more flustered.

"I was just jokin', mum!"

"**That is **_**not**_** somethin' ye joke about!**" She whispered angrily.

"Uh, so…the shop is closed today?" Sweeney asked in a attempt to change the subject.

"Yes," Eleanor said, keeping her stare on Toby for a moment before looking at Sweeney again. Sweeney nodded curtly.

"I'm closed, too…" He muttered as he took a bite of his food, wearing the funniest look on his face before swallowing, "…you lied to me…" He whispered, staring intently at Mrs. Lovett. She looked back at him nervously, "You said that my cooking tastes good…and, it doesn't." He grinned slightly, allowing Mrs. Lovett to relax.

"Well, it tastes exquisite compared to me old meat pies!" Sweeney chuckled at this fact.

"That, I agree with." They all laughed and continued to eat their crispy and burnt breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, they all went into the parlor, where a small pile of presents were piled by the fireplace. Toby gleefully ran over to the pile as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett took a seat on the couch. The first present was from Mr. Todd to Toby. The boy looked at Sweeney, shocked that the barber got him a present.

"Well, go on, lad. Open it!" After a moment of awe, Toby opened the gift. It was a well-crafted pocket knife. Toby's face lit up.

"Oh, cool! Thanks, sir!"

"Now, Toby, remember tha' knife is not a toy. Ye could git hurt if yer careless," Mrs. Lovett said lovingly to Toby. He beamed at her.

"I'll be careful!" The boy answered cheerfully. He took out the next present, which was from Mrs. Lovett to Mr. Todd. Toby handed the gift to Sweeney. After casting a glance to the baker Sweeney carefully unwrapped the gift. The gift was a set of expensive colognes. The barber's eyes twinkled slightly with delight.

"Thank you, Eleanor," He whispered, giving Mrs. Lovett a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, patting Sweeney on the back.

"You're welcome, dear," She said shyly, catching the knowing look on Toby's face. Her face became redder as she looked down at her hands. Toby smiled at her as he reached for the next present. This one read "To: Toby From: Mum'. Toby opened the gift and almost gasped when he saw that it was a thick winter coat, obviously hand-made. Mrs. Lovett smiled warmly at him.

"I always worry when ye go out there in th' cold. So, I made tha' for you." Toby ran over and hugged Mrs. Lovett tightly.

"Thanks mum…" He whispered with his face buried in her hair. Mrs. Lovett gently rubbed his back as they hugged. After a minute, Toby went back to the remaining presents.

After fifteen minutes, all of the presents were opened…except for one. Toby didn't touch it at all. Mrs. Lovett was confused, looking at Toby and then to the present that was wrapped in a shiny, black paper with a golden bow on top.

"Toby, there's still one left…" Toby didn't say anything. All he did was look at Sweeney, who slightly nodded at him. After seeing the nod, Toby got up and left the room, taking his gifts with him. Mrs. Lovett was even more confused. After a minute, Sweeney Todd got up and retrieved the gift. He took it back to the couch and sat down, sating nothing as he handed the gift to Mrs. Lovett. She looked at the present and then at him, stunned.

"Is this for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" Sweeney answered with an amused look on his face. Still stunned, Mrs. Lovett looked at the gift with the realization that it was from Sweeney himself. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a fancy wooden container. She let out a gasp when she opened the container. Inside it was an exquisite-looking hair brush.

"Mr. Todd…it's beautiful…" She whispered, looking at him. He smiled slightly, "Ye didn' 'ave to get this for me."

"You deserve it. Come on," He said, getting up and offering his hand to her, "Let's test it out upstairs." After some hesitation, Mrs. Lovett took his hand and got up. They left the room unaware that Toby was watching from the stairway. He smiled as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Sweeney opened up the shop door, allowing Mrs. Lovett to enter first. She went over to the barber chair, staring at the brush in her hand. When she saw Sweeney beside her, Mrs. Lovett handed him the brush.

"Take a seat," He said softly. Mrs. Lovett sat down in the chair, feeling very warm and fuzzy. Sweeney got behind the chair and began to brush her red locks, taking his time with his task. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling very content. When Sweeney finished, he went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers.

"Wot are ye doin'?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Getting something…" He answered, pulling out his shears. Mrs. Lovett didn't see because she had her back to him. When he was heading back, that's when Mrs. Lovett turned slightly to see what he was up to. She nearly jumped when she saw the shears. Sweeney put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just giving it a trim to cut off all of the spit ends and to make it easier to manage. Trust me," He said calmly. Mrs. Lovett relaxed slightly. After a minute, Sweeney got to work. Mrs. Lovett was as stiff as a board during the process. The barber took notice.

"I take it that you've had bad experiences with someone else cutting your hair?" He asked when he was finished and putting the shears back in their drawer.

"You could say that…" She muttered.

"Care to share with me?" He asked as he began to brush her hair again.

"…Albert…did somethin' tha' wosn't very nice…" Sweeney paused from his task, a silent rage forming within him, "He got furious with me and…" She couldn't continue.

"He's gone, now," Sweeney whispered to her, gently brushing her hair. Mrs. Lovett relaxed again, feeling safe with Sweeney around. The barber's eyes darkened and narrowed when he thought about Albert Lovett.

_If he was still alive, I'd kill him._He thought to himself, finishing his task. Mrs. Lovett got up, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow! Tha' brush does wonders! Me hair 'asn't felt this way in ages. Thank you, Mr. Todd."

"You're welcome, my dear." He smiled at her as he handed her the brush. After cleaning up the discarded locks, the barber and the baker headed down to the pie shop.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending was kinda corny. Sorry about that! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	20. Shoulder to Cry On

**BWAHAHAHA! I have somehow managed to put out a chapter today! This chapter is much shorter than the last one, but it's a good one! (I hope)**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett headed up to Sweeney Todd's shop to give him his dinner. Her steps were uneasy because a lot was on her mind. The fact that Lucy hasn't been seen for a month made her deeply concerned. When she entered the Barber Shoppe, she tried to cover up her worries.

"Here's yer dinner, Mr. T."

"Good evening, Eleanor," Sweeney said, turning to face the baker. She smiled weakly at him as she put his tray of food down on his desk. Sweeney could tell that something was bothering her, "Is something on your mind?" She avoided eye contact.

"Ever'thin' peachy, Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed cheerfully, although her eyes told a different story. She turned to leave, but Sweeney placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced him, looking very uneasy.

"What's on your mind?"

"…"

"It's alright, you can tell me, Eleanor."

"…it's…Lucy, Mr. Todd…" She whispered, bracing herself for any sudden action. The barber's eyes softened, "I…I think she was taken to Bedlam again."

"Have a seat," He said, leading her to the barber chair. Mrs. Lovett sat down in it, feeling very small as Sweeney Todd stood before her. His eyes were fixed on her eyes, not helping her uneasiness.

"I 'aven't seen 'er in over a month, Mr. Todd…and I know tha' th' staff at Bedlam sends people off to capture nuts off th' streets," She paused, realizing what she just said, "…not that Lucy's a nut…I mean, she is! But--" Sweeney put his fingers on her lips to silence her.

"It's okay to say that Lucy was nuts."

"'Was'?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her eyes slightly widening. Sweeney looked away from her, staring out the big window in silence.

"…Lucy is dead, isn't she?" Sweeney Todd looked back at Mrs. Lovett.

"Yes," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett looked down at the floor, stunned.

_Well, tha' explains tha' incident tha' 'appened th' last time I spoke of her…but, how did she die…?_

"…I killed her…" The barber whispered, answering Mrs. Lovett's unspoken question. Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot up at him, shocked. He couldn't look at her as he spoke, "Everyday, I saw her suffering…I wanted to help her…I brought her to me shop late one night while you and the boy slept…sang her a lullaby that I used to sing to Johanna…she asked me if she was goin' to sleep with the angels…" He reluctantly brought his eyes to meet Mrs. Lovett's, "I told her to rest…told her that she'll be with the angels when she awakens….When she fell asleep, that's…that's when I…" He closed his eyes tightly to the memory, his emotionless wall finally falling down. Slowly, Mrs. Lovett got up and hugged Sweeney tightly. This is where the Demon Barber finally cried, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Shhh…easy now, love…" Mrs. Lovett whispered, gently rubbing his back to try and soothe him.

"I'm a monster," He choked.

"No, yer not. You ended 'er sufferin' and gave her wot she's been longing for. Where ever she is, she's 'appy, Mr. Todd." He held her tighter, letting out years of pent up emotion Mrs. Lovett allowed this, slowly sitting herself in the barber chair as he cried in her lap. The only thing that mattered to Mrs. Lovett right now was to be Sweeney Todd's shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorness and sorry if it was lame. Hopefully, it wasn't lame... :O**

**Please review!**


	21. The Barber and the Baker

**Yay! My party is tomorrow. This means that I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up in his, now dark, Barber Shoppe. His head was resting in Mrs. Lovett's lap. He slowly got up, being careful not to wake Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney looked out the shop window, seeing it was late. He headed out of his shop to check on Toby. When he found the boy, Toby was sleeping on the couch with a bottle of Gin in his hand. The barber smiled, shaking his head slightly. He picked up Toby and put him to bed. Sweeney then went back up to his shop, cursing quietly when he stumbled on the stairs. He entered his shop and walked over to Mrs. Lovett. He watched her for a minute as she slept, very grateful that she stayed with him when he needed it most. Sweeney gently lifted Mrs. Lovett up and carried her to his bed. He carefully set her down, still holding her legs up to retrieve the blankets from beneath. He joined her in his bed, snuggling close.

"Thank you," He whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun light shown brightly in the Barber Shoppe the next morning, a rarity in London. Mrs. Lovett woke up to be slightly confused when she saw where she was.

_Oh, yes. Last night…_ She thought to herself. She went to move but stopped when she realized someone had their arms around her. Sweeney Todd, no doubt. She took a breath when she felt him move slightly, hoping that she didn't accidentally wake him.

"Mornin', Eleanor," He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for ten minutes." He released her and sat up in bed. Mrs. Lovett did the same, feeling rather stupid that she fell asleep last night. She cast a glance at Sweeney, who was staring ahead into space.

"Mr. Todd, are you goin' to be alright?" He looked at her.

"I will be," He looked away, "I'm sorry that you had to…see that side of me last night."

"Oh, tha's fine, Mr. T! Ye 'ad all o' that pent up emotion in you, it's understandable tha' ye let it all out like that. Ever'one needs to cry once in a while. It's good for ya!" She said cheerfully, placing her hand on his back. He allowed himself a small smile and was about to say something when his shop door busted open.

"Mr. Todd, mum's missin'--" Toby paused when he saw the couple in bed together. A huge grin spread across his face, "Oh! Uh…there you are, mum! Ye'd need to open the shop soon, but I'll do it for ya! Seeing you're 'busy' and all…" Before either of them could say anything, Toby dashed out of the shop.

"I've got to lock that door at night," Sweeney muttered as he got out of bed. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"…you _don't_ lock th' door at night?"

"No, incase the Judge shows up." Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"'Ello, Mr. Todd. Sorry to wake you at Midnight. I just randomly decided that I want a shave!" She said, trying to speak and sound like Judge Turpin. Sweeney's lips twitched, trying hard not to smile or laugh, "Oh, come now! Tha' was funny!" The baker laughed. Sweeney stared down at her.

"You sounded nothing like him."

"Well, I'm a lady! Besides, 'e's got th' deepest voice in all o' London!" She stated, trying to stand up. Sweeney offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up with ease. He gave her a look, "Wot?"

"Turn around," He ordered. Mrs. Lovett obeyed, confused. Without saying anything, Sweeney started to untie Mrs. Lovett's corset.

"Mr. Todd, wot are ye doin'?!"

"This damn _torture device _is too tight, Mrs. Lovett. I'm going to retie it for you so it's not suffocatin' you," He stated. Mrs. Lovett allowed this, although she was blushing furiously, "Why do you wear this thing so tight?"

"Me mum used to tie it tight like this. I jus' thought that was th' tightness tha' it needed to be at."

"Well, your mum probably had the figure of an hour glass." Sweeney finished up. She turned and faced him.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd. Tha' feels better," She said softly.

"Good. For now on, tie it as tight as I just did. Not any tighter, alright?"

"Alright, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett noticed the tray of, now bad, food on Sweeney's desk, "Oops! Tha' went to waste!" She looked at Sweeney Todd, "I should probably get back to me shop an' make us breakfast." She turned to leave, but Sweeney grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Thank you…for staying with me last night," He whispered. She smiled warmly at him. That's when the barber leaned in and began to kiss Mrs. Lovett. She was shocked, but began to kiss back. After a minute, they both stopped. The two of them stared at each other, both breathing quickly.

"W-well, I should be goin," Mrs. Lovett muttered, her face very red. She turned, picked up the tray of bad food, and hastily left the barber shop. Sweeney Todd watched her go, wearing a small smile on his face.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good! I'll try to update ASAP. Please review!**


	22. Words Longed to be Heard

**The party was fun! I had a blast! Luckily, I got time to write this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was cleaning up the shop after a long and busy day. She had sent Toby out to get some items at the market, so she was alone in the shop. She was still pretty stunned by what had happened up in the Barber Shoppe that morning and had mixed emotions about it.

"I can't believe tha' happened…" She said, aloud to herself, "Why did 'e kiss me like that?" Mrs. Lovett began to fill her sink with hot water and soap, pondering about Sweeney's actions.

"It was a 'thank you'. Tha's it!" She went over to a table and picked up an armful of dishes, "…a very _intimate _thank you…one tha' involved his tongue…" She blushed deeply as she thought back on it, throwing the dishes in the sink. She scrubbed them in silence for a while, thinking in deep thought.

* * *

Sweeney Todd stared out the huge window in his shop after he closed up. He, too, was thinking about the incident that happened that morning. He honestly felt different, a way he hadn't felt in years. And, he was happy about it. It felt good to not feel so much hate and vengeance in him, not that that changed his thoughts about the Judge. He still wanted to slit the man's throat and be soaked in his blood, but the desire wasn't as strong as before. Sweeney walked back to his desk and put his razor away. He then headed out of his apartment to the Pie Shoppe below.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had been scrubbing the same dish for the longest time, her heart was very confused.

"I'm such a bloody fool to think 'e'd actually love me. He's only bein' kind to me 'cause I love 'im," She said to herself. She finally put the clean dish aside and started on a new one, "But, tha' kiss…" Mrs. Lovett sighed. She replayed the memory over and over again in her mind.

"He's a bloody-good kissa…!"

"Thank you," Said a soft voice from behind. Mrs. Lovett nearly jumped a foot up in the air, "You know, people might find it odd that you speak aloud to yourself, my dear." Mrs. Lovett turned to face Sweeney Todd, who was giving her an amused look. Her face was red in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't hear ya enter, Mr. Todd," She muttered, hoping that he didn't hear everything she had said. He smiled at her. She smiled nervously back at him.

"So, uh…how was business, today?" She asked, turning back to her cleaning. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, causing her to stop what she was doing.

"Very good, my pet. How about you?"

"G-good!" Her voice was a pitch higher than normal.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Mr. T, are you feeling alright?" She asked, turning and facing him.

"Of course, Eleanor," Sweeney answered, raising his eyebrows slightly, "Is something on your mind?"

"Um, yes, actually…" Mrs. Lovett answered quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Care to share, my love?" She blushed; he had _never_ called her that before.

"…why did ye kiss me like that?" When he didn't answer, she began to go off, "I know tha' was a dumb question! I mean, it was obvious as a thank you an' nothin' else. Why would it be?!"

"Eleanor--"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Todd, for askin' that. I can be such a bloody moron at times an' I thought maybe it was more than just a thank you but it's not and--" Mrs. Lovett was interrupted by Sweeney Todd pulling her close and intimately kissing her again, like he did that morning. When the kissing stopped, Mrs. Lovett looked up at him in complete shock.

"The kiss, my dear, was much more than a thank you."

"It was?" She didn't believe her ears. He smiled warmly at her, finding her reaction very cute.

"Yes, it was." He tightened his hold on her slightly, pulling her closer.

"Wh-what was it, then?" She asked with the softest tone in her voice that he had ever heard.

"It's my way of saying," he got close to her ear and whispered, "…that I'm falling in love with you." Mrs. Lovett was speechless for the first time in her life. She could not believe the words that emerged from his mouth.

"But…but I thought you could never…not after her…"

"I thought so, too, at first. But, over these past few months, I have developed a strong fondness for you." She stared at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Do you mean it? Because, if this is jus' to fool me--"

"I would never do such a thing," He lulled. That was when he saw the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. Mrs. Lovett hugged him tightly, crying her eyes out. He hugged her back, feeling pure happiness for the first time in fifteen years. After a moment, they began to waltz around the Pie Shoppe. Toby walked in on the scene. As he watched them dance, a huge grin spread across his face. His mum finally got what she was longing for.

* * *

**ARGH! Again, that looked MUCH longer on Microsoft Word!! **

**I'm sorry if this chapter was corny or lame. Other than that, I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	23. Ding, Dong! The Judge is DEAD!

**I'm sorry for the delay. The computer was occupied by someone who wasn't me! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, this is Johanna." Anthony, looking slightly roughed up, gestured Johanna to enter the Pie Shoppe. She shyly did so, dressed up like a sailor. Sweeney Todd stood in his place, transfixed, when she removed her cap to reveal long, yellow hair. Johanna smiled shyly at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"How do you do," She greeted, bowing her head slightly. When Sweeney didn't say anything, Mrs. Lovett spoke up with a happy smile.

"Hello, dear. You can wait in me parlor while Anthony gets your ride," She said sweetly, offering her hand. Johanna timidly approached Mrs. Lovett and took her hand. The two of them disappeared into the parlor. Anthony noticed that Sweeney looked kind of in a trance.

"Mr. Todd, is something wrong?"

"Hm…? Oh, no, no," Sweeney muttered, regaining his composure. Anthony smiled widely at him.

"I'll be back in an hour, sir. Keep a watchful eye on Johanna while I'm gone!" Before Sweeney could answer, Anthony dashed off. When Anthony was out of sight, Sweeney Todd entered Mrs. Lovett's parlor to see Johanna and Mrs. Lovett having some tea.

"I'll be up in me shop. Got a special customer comin' in tonight," Sweeney said directly to Mrs. Lovett, trying hard not to look at Johanna.

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Lovett answered, giving Sweeney a wink. The barber smiled and disappeared from the doorway.

* * *

Not long after Sweeny Todd had entered his Barber Shoppe, Judge Turpin came bursting through the doorway, looking very panicked.

"Where is she?"

"Below, your honor, with my neighbor," Sweeney Todd replied calmly. He placed his hand on Turpin's shoulder and led him inside the shop, "Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens; too, she has seen the errors of her ways." The Judge's eyes softened.

"…she has?"

"Oh, yes. Your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness."

"…then she shall have it…She'll be here soon, you say?" The barber nodded, "Excellent, my friend!"

"Well, seeing you have to wait, how about a shave? You'll want to be presentable to her, don't you?" Sweeney Todd asked politely, leading Judge Turpin to the barber chair, "Sit, sir. Sit!" The Judge happily complied.

"Give me the closest shave, sir!" Judge Turpin ordered happily. Sweeney got out his razor and began to sharpen it generously.

"Of course…" He growled, the Judge too happy to notice.

"Ah…pretty women…"

"Pretty women, yes!" The blade was sharp enough for Sweeney Todd. He turned his attention to Judge Turpin in his chair.

"How seldom it is for one to meet a fellow spirit," The Judge said softly.

"With fellow tastes…in women, at least…"

"What was that?"

"The years, no doubt, have changed me, sir," Sweeney Todd growled, "But, then I suppose the face of a barber…the face of a prisoner in a dock…is not particularly memorable." Sweeney raised his blade high in the air, giving the Judge a good look at his face. The Judge's eyes darkened with realization.

"Benjamin Barker," He spat.

"**BENJAMIN BARKER!**" Sweeney Todd roared as he brutally stabbed Judge Turpin in the neck repeatedly in the same spot. Blood squirted all over Sweeney, but he didn't care. He continued to stab until the Judge was not moving. He got in front of his prey and slit the rest of his throat roughly. He stepped on the pedal and watched in satisfaction as the judge plummeted below. When Sweeney vigorously cleaned himself and his shop up, he headed back down to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe.

* * *

Anthony merrily came bouncing into Mrs. Lovett's parlor, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"The Coach is here, my love! We should be on our way."

"Alright," Johanna said quietly as she got up. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett did the same. Johanna turned and looked at them kindly, "Thank you, both of you, for helping us," She said softly, bowing to them.

"Any time, dear," Mrs. Lovett beamed. Sweeney nodded and smiled at Johanna. She looked at him curiously, as if she recognized him from a vague memory.

"We should get going," Anthony said softly to Johanna. She nodded and cast Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett one last glance before disappearing from the doorway. A few seconds later, the Coach could be heard leaving Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett stood beside Sweeney and took his hand in her own.

"Don't worry, Mr. Todd, Anthony 'ill take good care of 'er." The barber squeezed her hand slightly.

"I know he will," He whispered.

* * *

**Yep, this chapter isn't very long. Sorry, folks! I hope you guys liked it, though. Please review!**


	24. Serenity

**WARNING: If you're not big on sex scenes, DO NOT read this chapter. Other than that, have fun reading! :)**

* * *

A month has passed with no one seeming to notice or care that the infamous Judge Turpin has disappeared. Late one evening, Sweeney Todd left his apartment and headed down to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe. When he didn't find her in the shop, he found her in her parlor reading a book by the fire.

"Good evening, my love."

"Oh, Mr. Todd, I didn' see ya there!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, putting a marker in her book and setting it down, "Wot brings ye down here, Mr. T?"

"I want you to join me in me shop, my dear." He offered his hand to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Wot for?"

"You'll see…" After a moment, Mrs. Lovett took his hand and left for the Barber Shoppe. Sweeney let Mrs. Lovett go in before him, closing and locking the door behind him. Mrs. Lovett looked around and turned to face the barber.

"So, uh, did ye do somethin' new in 'ere?" She asked him.

"No, I just want to dance with you, my pet," he said simply. Mrs. Lovett blinked.

"Dance…?"

"To celebrate, my love. The Judge and the Beadle are no more," He took her by the hand and waist; "I couldn't have done it without you." They began to dance a waltz around the Barber Shoppe. Sweeney Todd gracefully twirled Mrs. Lovett around and pulled her back to him. They were poetry in motion. When they finally stopped, Sweeney pulled Mrs. Lovett into his arms and they hugged each other lovingly. Feeling content, Mrs. Lovett rested her head on Sweeney's chest and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot back open, however, when she felt the laces of her corset being undone. She knew that it wasn't because it was too tight.

"Mr. Todd!"

"Shhh…easy, now…" Sweeney whispered soothingly. When Mrs. Lovett still seemed tense, he stopped and pulled back slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Jus' a bit…_shocked_, tha's all…" She looked at him long and hard, "Mr. T, are ye sure this is wot ye want?" He smiled at her.

"I'm sure, my pet." Mrs. Lovett smiled nervously. The barber noticed that she was still uneasy. Suddenly, his eyes flashed with anger, "Did Albert to something horrible to you?" Mrs. Lovett stared at him and laughed.

"Tha' big oaf? In bed? No, no…he didn't want children!" Sweeney looked puzzled.

"Then, why are you so uneasy?"

"I guess ye didn't catch me drift," She sighed, "Albert didn't want children. So, we never…_did 'it'_…" She muttered, face turning red. Sweeney understood.

"This would be your first time."

"…yes…" She whispered, obviously embarrassed. Sweeney placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, if you two did 'do it', you would probably not be here today." She stared at him, puzzled.

"Why is that, Mr. Todd?"

"I remember how fat he was, Eleanor, he would've squished you."

The two of them laughed. When they settled their laughter, they began to kiss intimately with Sweeney untying Mrs. Lovett's corset and with Mrs. Lovett unbuttoning his white shirt. It didn't take long for them both to be completely naked. Sweeney picked Mrs. Lovett up, bridal style, and laid her down on his bed. After blowing out the only light in the room, Sweeney got on top and started to kiss her again.

The barber made his way down her body, massaging and kissing her breasts and abdomen. When he got to his destination, his hands got to work.

"Oh…! Bloody hell…" Mrs. Lovett sighed; Sweeney chuckled as he found another pleasure spot between her legs. He tickled her there, causing her to moan loudly with satisfaction.

"Enjoying yourself, my love?" He asked, never breaking his concentration.

"Y-yes," She sighed, barely audible. He smiled and came back up to her level, positioning himself.

"Just to warn you, it hurts at first," he cautioned. When she nodded the go-ahead, he began to move in. God, it did hurt at first. However, when Sweeney started to go faster and harder, Mrs. Lovett could care less about the pain.

"Oh, Mr. Todd…!" She moaned as he kissed her neck. She clung to him tightly as she thrusted back, going in rhythm.

"Good…you're learning very well," He managed to say between thrusts and kisses. They were going really fast now, nearing their peaks. Mrs. Lovett's hands were tangled in Sweeney's already wild hair. She was kissing his neck harshly as he did the same. After a couple of minutes, it was over. Sweeney collapsed on top of Mrs. Lovett, both of them were breathing heavily.

"That…was amazin', Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett whisper in his ear as they cuddled.

"That was the point, my love…" He whispered, kissing her nose. Not long after, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. They were both in a state of serenity.

* * *

**Yes, that was probably the WORST sex scene EVER! I'm sorry, this is the first sex scene I've written. FORGIVE ME! Please review...(gets out a fire extinguisher)**


	25. Oops

**Thank you all for your support and advice! Enjoy Chapter 25**

* * *

Toby was a very smart lad to notice that there was something different about his mum and the barber upstairs. Early one morning, just as Toby was getting up, he saw his mum descend from the barber shop above. When Toby asked her why she was up there, she awkwardly answered that she was waking him up. Later on that day after they all had their lunch together, Toby caught the two of them kissing before Sweeney headed back up to his shop. When Toby mentioned this to his mum, her face turned crimson and she abruptly changed the subject. That evening, after the shop closed, Toby saw the two of them snuggling on the couch in the parlor. Whatever was going on, it made the boy very happy.

Two weeks after the "event" of our last chapter, Mrs. Lovett and Toby were busy serving the customers of the Pie Shoppe. Sweeney Todd, of course, was up in his apartment waiting for his own customers. He would occasionally pop out of his shop to watch his lover serve the hungry people below. Whenever Toby would spot the barber, Sweeney would quickly go back into his shop. Toby shook his head slightly and went over to his mum to give her his empty tray.

"Mum, what's goin' on between you and Mr. T?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Lovett froze, and then quickly took the tray from Toby. She ushered him inside the Pie Shoppe to a less populated area.

"Toby, ye don't ask things like that out in public!"

"I'm sorry, mum. I've jus' noticed that you two have been actin'…different." The two of them headed down to the bake house to get fresh pies.

"Well, Toby, life's been better now that Judge Turpin is gone. We're both very happy about that!" She said enthusiastically. Toby grinned slightly.

"So happy that you're shagging each other?" Mrs. Lovett banged her head on the entrance of the oven while retrieving the pies.

"Toby, Where on earth did ye learn _that_ term?!" She asked him with an irritated tone in her voice. Toby chuckled slightly.

"So, it's true, then?"

"Tha' is none of yer business!" Mrs. Lovett snapped. Toby continued to smile as he watched his mum hastily leave the bake house with a tray full of fresh pies. After a minute, he took his own tray of pies and headed out of the bake house. When he got outside, he saw a crowd around something on the ground and his mum nowhere in sight.

"Mum!" He ran over, pushing some people out of the way. It was obvious that she had fainted, "Is anyone a doctor here?" The boy asked desperately. No one answered.

"What happened?" Said a soft but firm voice from behind. Toby turned and saw that Sweeney Todd stood behind him, his eyes full of concern.

"She collapsed, Mr. Todd," Said one man who was closest to the scene. Sweeney knelt down beside Mrs. Lovett and checked her pulse. He sighed with relief that she still had a pulse. He turned to Toby.

"Go fetch a doctor. There should be one living down Main Street."

"Right!" Toby got up and dashed off to get a doctor. Sweeney Todd gently scooped Mrs. Lovett up in his arms and stared at the stunned customers.

"Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe will be closed until further notice. Finish up your meals and leave," He said firmly before turning and disappearing with Mrs. Lovett inside of her shop.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up in her dimly lit bedroom with three figures surrounding her bed.

"I think she's coming through," Said one of the figures. Mrs. Lovett didn't recognize the voice at all, which made her worry.

"Eleanor, can you hear me?" Said another, which was, no doubt, Sweeney Todd. She groaned slightly, her vision becoming clear.

"Wot happened…?' She whispered, sitting up. Doctor Weiss looked at Sweeney and Toby.

"You two should leave. I'll be done shortly," He said to them. Both Sweeney Todd and Toby looked rather annoyed that they had to leave Mrs. Lovett alone with the old doctor, who had been gandering at her as she laid unconscious. Mrs. Lovett looked at the man, concerned.

"Wot happened?" She asked more firmly.

"You fainted while you were serving your customers," He answered simply.

"Is there somethin' wrong with me?" Mrs. Lovett asked him. Doctor Weiss smiled at her.

"No. You're healthy, which will be good for the pregnancy." Her eyes widened.

"I'm _pregnant_?"

"Yes, you are. I take it that the lucky man is Mr. Sweeney Todd, the barber?" He asked, still smiling. Mrs. Lovett didn't like this Doctor one bit.

"Yes, 'e is. Did…ye tell 'im?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'll leave that for you to do. Good day." Doctor Weiss got up and left Mrs. Lovett alone in her room. He walked by Sweeney and Toby and smiled slightly at the barber before departing from the shop.

"Stay out here, boy," Sweeney said to Toby before entering Mrs. Lovett's room. Toby obeyed and headed down to the parlor to wait. When Sweeney entered, he noticed that Mrs. Lovett had an unusual blank look on her face. She looked up at him.

"…I'm pregnant…" She whispered. The barber said nothing as he comprehended this information. Mrs. Lovett buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Todd…"

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry about," Sweeney said softly, taking a step closer. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, shocked.

"Yer not upset?"

"No," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett stood up and they hugged each other tightly, "We are going to make this work, my love."

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Mr. Todd?" She said, crying slightly into his chest. He gently stroked her arm.

"I'm sure. Come," He said as he put his arm around her, "Let's tell the boy." She nodded weakly and followed him out of her room to tell Toby the news.

* * *

**Yes, that was predictable. I apologies for being Captain Predictable. Please review!**


	26. Rumors and Harrassment

**I'm sorry for the delay. I needed to think about what would happen in this chapter. (That and my sister was updating her fanfiction stories yesterday)**

* * *

Rumor spread quickly about Mrs. Lovett being pregnant and not everyone took kindly to the news, seeing she's a widow and not married anymore. Often times, when she'd be serving customers, she'd catch snippets of their conversations. They were about her. She knew that because they'd suddenly grow quiet when she approached. Some people were openly mean and aggressive towards her, mainly rich men. She'd ignore it all and go about her day. One person wouldn't ignore the mean verbal attacks. That person was a particular barber who lived above Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe.

"How much money did the barber pay you, wench?" Snarled a particularly nasty-looking bloke as Mrs. Lovett served him his food. Others laughed at the comment. Mrs. Lovett blocked it out and Toby glared daggers at the man.

"Bug off," The boy snarled, slamming the man's Ale on the table in front of him, "Or I'll throw ya out!" The man laughed.

"Ooh, I'm shakin' in me boots!" Toby went to grab the man but was stopped by Mrs. Lovett.

"Tha's enough, Toby."

"But, mum--"

"Finish serving the customers," She said firmly. Toby reluctantly obeyed, glaring at the man before he got back to work. The man looked Mrs. Lovett up and down, wearing a sleazy smile.

"I bet the barber paid a lot for you. I would…" Mrs. Lovett glanced at him and turned to leave when he quickly got up and grabbed her, "Where do you think you're going, slut?" She stared dead on into the man's eyes as she tried to shake him off, but he tightened his grip. Toby ran over and went to punch him, but the man's friends grabbed him and shoved him to the ground.

"Let go o' me!" Mrs. Lovett ordered as she struggled to get him off of her. The man pulled out a wad of cash.

"I'll pay this much, whore. We'll do it right here…" Mrs. Lovett was not going to put up with this shit. She angrily but calmly kneed him in the groin. He doubled back, dropping all of his money and holding himself.

"Get out of me shop," Mrs. Lovett said coolly to the man. He got up on wobbly legs, glaring at the baker.

"You'll pay for that!" He lunged for Mrs. Lovett and went to strike at her when his arm was grabbed from behind. His attacker broke the man's arm and shoved him up against the wall. All of the customers gasped at the scene as Sweeney Todd pulled out one of his razors.

"If I catch you harassing her or even sitting at one of these tables, I will kill you on the spot," The barber growled, "Do you understand?" The man nodded and Sweeney released him. The barber turned his attention to the man's friends, who still had a hold on Toby.

"Let him up!" Sweeney barked. The group shakily obeyed, one of them earning a good punch in the stomach from Toby.

"All of you…get out." The group of men quickly left the patio while the other bewildered customers watched them. Sweeney went over to Mrs. Lovett, who was slightly shaken up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She whispered. Satisfied, Sweeney turned to her customers.

"I do not want to hear or see anymore harassing from any of you. My fiancé does not need to put up with ignorance right now," He said quietly. A few people murmured when he said the word 'fiancé'. Toby and Mrs. Lovett looked shocked when they heard the word. Sweeney glanced at Mrs. Lovett, giving her a small smile, before going back up to his Barber Shoppe.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. My apologies! Please review!**


	27. New Beginnings

**I am very pleased with this chapter. Hopefully, those who have read the entirety of this story are pleased, too. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Sweeney Todd sat in his barber chair, staring at nothing when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm closed," He said loudly.

"It's me, dearie," Answered Mrs. Lovett as she opened up the door with one hand and as the other held his dinner. Sweeney got up and took the tray from her.

"Thank you," He said quietly. She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome."

"Did you get anymore trouble today?" He asked as he sat at his desk.

"No, I didn'," Mrs. Lovett answered. Sweeney silently nodded and began to eat. Mrs. Lovett took a seat in the barber's chair and stared out the large window to the sky.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Yes?"

"…did you jus' say I was yer fiancé to get me customers t' stop harrassin' me?" She asked quietly, not moving from the chair. Sweeney said nothing; instead, he opened up one of his desk's drawers and removed something from it. He got up and went over to Mrs. Lovett and gave her a small black box.

"I was hopin' to give this to you at an appropriate time, but I guess now will do." Mrs. Lovett opened up the box, revealing a nice and simple engagement ring. She looked at Sweeney, slightly shocked.

"You really want t' marry me?" She asked. He nodded. After a minute, she looked defeated and upset.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, concerned.

"It's 'cause I'm pregnant, isn't it?" Sweeney knelt down beside Mrs. Lovett, placing his hand on hers.

"Pregnant or not, I would've proposed to you anyway. I want a life with you. I don't want a life of blood thirst and revenge anymore," He said softly. She turned and smiled at him.

"Are you sure this isn't too soon for you?"

"Life is for the alive, my dear. I need to stop livin' in the past." They kissed each other lovingly, with Sweeney gently pulling Mrs. Lovett out of the barber chair. She buried her head into his chest.

"Then, I will marry ya, Mr. Todd," She whispered.

"Please," The barber said with his face in her hair, "Call me Sweeney…"

Within the week, Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett announced their engagement. In about two month's time, the wedding was held and Toby was legally adopted by the couple. Sweeney killed the remaining jury members over three months, his revenge was finally complete and his Lucy's spirit could finally be completely at ease.

* * *

Eleanor was starting to show, making Toby very excited, giddy and overprotective of his mum. The lad insisted that he do the brunt of the work and that his mum should rest. Eleanor was stubborn and insisted that she could still work, until her husband said otherwise when another few months passed and she was really showing.

"Really, dear, I can still work!" Eleanor insisted to Sweeney one evening after closing up the Pie Shoppe. He gave her a look.

"I don't want to put you or the baby in danger, my love. Besides, Toby is doing a good job running the shop and I help him when I have no customers of me own," He stated as he poured himself and his wife some tea. He handed her cup of tea to her and sat beside her. Eleanor smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"He's very frisky today, Sweeney. He just kicked." Sweeney raised his eyebrows at her.

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Dunno. Jus' got a feeling, tha's all," She answered as she took a sip of tea. Sweeney placed his hand on her stomach, smiling as he felt the baby kick.

"Where's Toby?" He asked after realizing that the boy was nowhere in sight.

"I sent 'im off to get some groceries at th' market."

"Ah…" The two sat in silence, enjoying the flame in the fireplace. Suddenly, Eleanor quickly placed her tea cup down, then placing her hands on her stomach. Sweeney jumped up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Eleanor looked to the floor, seeing that it was wet along with her dress. Sweeney noticed, too, "You're in labor…" He muttered. He heard the shop door open and knew immediately that it was Toby. He dashed into the shop.

"Dad?" Toby asked, startled by Sweeney's frantic appearance.

"Go and fetch the Coach! Your mum is in labor," He ordered. Toby wasted no time leaving the shop. Sweeney went back into the parlor and held Eleanor's hand.

"Don't worry, the Coach will be here soon to get us to the hospital," He said calmly, trying to soothe his wife.

"They better be 'ere, soon…" She muttered. About ten agonizing minutes later, the Coach arrived. Sweeney carefully picked up his wife and brought her out to the Coach, handing the driver a lot of cash.

"Get us to the hospital. Me wife's in labor," He said as he shoved the money into the driver's hand. The driver quickly pocketed the money and drove the family to the hospital.

* * *

Toby and Sweeney waited in the waiting room as Eleanor was in a private room to give birth. It had been twenty minutes since they had brought her in there. Toby was getting agitated.

"Why can't we be in there with her?"

"It's the rules, lad," Sweeney answered, listening intently for any indication that the birth was over. Toby was not satisfied by this answer.

"Bugger th' rules!" He yelled, motioning to get up when Sweeney placed a strong hand on his adoptive son.

"Be patient. Mum will be fine."

"But, I want to be in there with her!" Sweeney gave Toby a serious look.

"Trust me; you do not want to be in the same room with a woman who's giving birth to a child. I've been through this before," He said quietly.

"But, I thought ye said we couldn't be in the room in the first place! Are you saying you were in that room with yer first wife?" Toby asked.

"No, but I could hear her when she got agitated. It doesn't sound pretty." Toby snorted.

"Mum would never get agitated. She's the sweetest thing!" Toby exclaimed, "So, I want to be in there with her." Sweeney rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Eleanor could be heard from the room.

"**I AM PUSHING, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!**" Came the yell from "sweet" Eleanor. Sweeney turned and smiled sarcastically at Toby.

"So, do you still want to be in the same room as her?" Toby shook his head, "Good," Sweeney muttered with a small smile. Not long after, a baby's cry could be heard. Both Sweeney and Toby jumped up as the doctor emerged from the room.

"You can come in, now." Sweeney and Toby made a beeline for the room, causing the doctor to hastily get out of their path. Eleanor laid in the hospital bed, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Although she looked exhausted, she also wore a proud smile. Sweeney cautiously approached, Toby following close behind. Eleanor looked up at Sweeney and smiled widely at him. She handed him the bundle. Sweeney took the baby in his arms, admiring it as it slept. Toby smiled widely when Sweeney handed him the baby. Eleanor sat up slightly and gave Sweeney an odd smile.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It's a boy, my dear. I was right." Sweeney smiled at her and looked back at his son.

"I love it when you're right," He whispered.

* * *

**Alright, folks. The chapter after this one will be the final chapter. Thank you all for sticking by this story! The final chapter will be here in a tick! In the mean time, please review!**


	28. Really Living It

**This is it. The final chapter! Thank you all for your support and fantastic reviews. I can assure you that they'll be more stories to come from me. Sit back and enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

The sun was brightly shining on the streets of London as fifteen-year-old William Todd made his way back home to Fleet Street, carrying groceries that he had bought from the market. He saw his mother preparing the Pie Shoppe for the evening rush. When she spotted him, she ran over happily to her son.

"Wot took ye so long, William? Ye had me worried!" The red-head smiled warmly at his mother.

"I was just visitin' Toby at his Butcher's Shoppe, mum." William handed her a big slab of meat, "He said to give this to ya, mum!" Eleanor smiled.

"You tried payin' for it, right?"

"Yeah, but 'e wouldn't accept it!" He said, laughing. Eleanor joined him.

"Tha's yer brother, always wantin' to do right for th' family." She placed her arm around William, "Come on, let's put this all away and get th' shop ready. Then ye can see if yer father needs ya." William smiled happily.

"I'd like that!" Eleanor smiled at her son. He may've had her fiery hair, but he had his father's eyes and his passion to be a barber.

"Let's hurry, then," She stated. The two of them began to put the groceries away.

* * *

Sweeney Todd heard a knock on his door, knowing who it was without looking. He smiled slightly.

"Come on in, William." His son entered happily.

"'Ello, dad! Did any customers come while I was off?"

"Only one. Don't worry, lad. The next customer that comes in, you can shave 'im." He handed his son one of his prized razors. William took it and examined it.

"This must've been expensive, dad…" He muttered as he examined it. Sweeney nodded gravely.

"Me own father got them for me as a gift." He turned and faced his son, "When the time comes, they'll be yours along with this shop." William's eyes lit up.

"Ye mean it?" He asked. Sweeney nodded with a smile. William beamed at his dad and turned to greet a customer who had just entered the shop. As his son shaved the customer, Sweeney looked out the large window of the shop, remembering the day he had returned to London. That day, he was bitter and cruel, hating the world around him. The barber never imagined that he would have a life such as the one he was living in now. At that time, he thought he'd be miserable forever. Sweeney smiled slightly to himself, very grateful that he was wrong.

"Come again," Were the words that brought Sweeney out of his thoughts. He turned to see his son, who looked proud at himself.

"I didn't knick 'im atoll!"

"That's good, lad. I told you that, with practice, you'll become a good barber." William smiled at his father. Sweeney smiled back, giving his son a pat on the back, "Come on. Let's help your mother." The two left the Barber Shoppe and headed down to the Pie Shoppe below.

* * *

Eleanor and Sweeney sat in the parlor by the fire, both exhausted by the day's work. William went to bed early, so they had time alone together.

"I'm not as active as I used to be," Eleanor muttered, stretching out slightly, "'Ow was work for you, today?" Sweeney shrugged.

"Usual. William, when he shaved his customer, didn't knick him. He was very pleased." Eleanor smiled proudly.

"Good for 'im."

"Eleanor?"

"Hm?" Sweeney moved in and kissed her soundly on the lips. She gave him a look when he pulled back.

"Wot was tha' for?" Eleanor asked him. Sweeney placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"It was a thank you, my pet."

"Really? Wot did I do t' earn tha' thank you, Mr. Todd?" Eleanor asked seductively.

"You gave me a reason to keep on living a life, my love," He whispered. Eleanor smiled and cuddled close to Sweeney. The fire began to die, but the couple stayed together.

"Life is for th' alive, my dear," Eleanor whispered. Sweeney smiled and closed his eyes.

"So, let's keep living it."

The End

* * *

**That's the end, folks. I'm sorry if it was sucky or corny or both! Remember, this is my first fanfic. Again, I apologies. :(**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and have stuck by ther story to the very end. I remember that when I posted the very first chapter, I got a lot of support. All of you have been great! I promise to write more fanfics, so this isn't the last you'll see of me! (Erm...more like _read_ of me...) Please review and tell me if the ending sucked or not. Thanks!**


End file.
